Where's Wally?
by Yomolly
Summary: What would happen if Wally, combined with the energy release from the reach's last attempt to destroy the earth didn't kill, but merely transported him somewhere where the Justice League doesn't even exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dick needed to clear his head. Coping with Wally's death had become more difficult over time, especially after the anniversary of his parents death had come around. Even though the two had been arguing for a while over the fact that Wally had retired, the ginger would still called to talk to him, which he knew gave him comfort, and was his friend no matter what.

Dick had taken a breather from the team, he still wasn't feeling like putting his life on the line when his friend' was already gone. His wildly roaming thoughts however had taken him back to the sanctuary for fallen comrades the Justice League had set up for them and was now standing right in front of Wally's holographic image, trying desperately not to cry.

"I'm...so...sorry."He didn't know if he could finish what was on his heart to tell his friend."I..did not mean for this to happen,..if I hadn't pushed."

He tried hard to tell himself that, had his friend stayed a hero he would've died sooner or later, and even if he didn't get Artemis involved he still would've been needed to save the world, and the outcome wouldn't change no matter. The more he thought it over the more he realized that losing his friend was inevitable, and with that, his heart broke just a little more.

Suddenly his communicator came alive with a very stubborn but lovable bat on the other end."Nightwing, your needed for a special ops mission, only you, Aqualad, Tigress and Superboy have the ability to accomplish, mission debrief in 15."

Dick nodded. "I'm on my way." And with that he gave Wally one last goodbye he was off to retrieve his uniform and head to the nearest zeta-tube.

_**Meanwhile**_

"UUGGhgh,"

Wally awoke with a headache so bad he, wait, scratch that, the pain had spread throughout his entire body. As he tried to sit up he noticed something was holding him down, he struggled slightly, but quickly aborted the effort noting that he was too weak.

While he lied there he began remembering past events,"Oh..Man...Artemis is going to kill me."

The simple fact that he survived his latest stunt had insured his "Suicide". That was just one of the downsides to dating an assassin's daughter.

"Who's Artemis?"

To say that his previous headache had been bad was an understatement, when he jerked his head around to see who had spoken, the answering pain felt nearly unbearable. The man who spoke wore a lab coat with his name on it, though Wally couldn't read the name, and had one sleeve of his coat pinned up. Wally realized he was missing an arm.

"Wh..Where am I." His voice sounding unusually thin.

"You've been out for a while with a concussion, we are all surprised you weren't out a lot longer. We are all very impressed with how fast you're starting to recover. But for now I want to make sure that your brain functions are working properly, let's start with your name."

Wally didn't want to argue with what he figured was a doctor so he complied.

"Umgh...Wally..Wally West." The doctor started writing on a clipboard.

"Good, your age?" He thought for a moment.

"What's today's date?"

"December 13." replied the doctor.

"Then I'm 21. How long exactly have I been here?" The strange doctor stopped writing for a minute, pondering as if the question he asked decided if someone lived or died.

"About a month, we were expecting you to be in a coma for at least a year, so the fact that you're coherent is amazing!" Wally was about to shrug it off saying DUH! he was a speedster after all. But he decided to keep his mouth shut, after all he didn't even know where he was. Nor did he know if he could trust this doctor.

* * *

"CONNER!"The cry seemed to come out of nowhere."Artemis is hit! Grab the information and cover us we need to get out of HERE!"

Artemis lay limp on the ground unconscious while Superboy grabbed the flash drive out of the computer mainframe. Breaking into Cadmus was always difficult but they seemed to expect them this time.

Nightwing barely got started on downloading the information they were looking for when guards came out of every possible space like ants out of sand and shooting, barely missing Aqualad, but not Artemis. In her current state they needed to leave now.

Thankfully M'gann arrived in the bio-ship alerting the team by thought. They loaded up and got out as fast as they could, as soon as they were in flight Aqua lad began to see to Artemis while Nightwing called in to have everything ready for their arrival.

"Did you locate the file?"Batman asked.

"I don't know, I got everything I could so let's hope so, like I said we had to leave early, so the flash drive may not contain everything."He went to continue but was interrupted.

"Nightwing we need your help over here stabilizing her!"As Aqualad said that Superboy began having trouble hearing her heartbeat as it became weaker.

"We're almost there, please hang on."

Nightwing couldn't help but hear the desperation in M'gann's voice. It was bad enough they lost Wally not even two months ago, none of them were going to let her or anyone else on the team go. Not if they could help it.

As they landed in an emergency Justice League base they prepped her the best they could allow. Miss Martian then picked her up with her mind and escorted her to the infirmary. From there they waited for what seemed like hours before they got any news.

* * *

He was deep in thought, the red-head he saw before him looked and acted like an ordinary kid, but he knew otherwise.

When he appeared downtown out of nowhere the kid was running faster than the cameras were able to see. Which was saying something. But he still needed to know where he came from, how did he get his powers, but most importantly, does he use them for good or whatever he pleases.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir." That pulled him out of his thoughts about the unknown super.

"Report." He didn't always mean to sound so heartless, but it came with the job.

"The team is back from training and ready for their evaluation when you are, Sir." With a salute and permission to leave the officer left him to his thoughts.

While still pondering about the ginger in the infirmary, he set off to see what damage the "Team" caused this time.

* * *

"I'm TELLING YOU, if you had listened to me we wouldn't have lost shield PROPERTY!" Nova looked as if he was going to burst into flames and burn the Hele-carrier down, that would not be wise seeing' how they were already going to get in trouble for losing over half of their equipment, in record time if I might add.

"How many TIMES must I tell you, YOU'RE NOT the _Freakin' _LEADER!" White tiger was about to rip him in half hadn't Power-man held them apart.

Spidey was just hoping he could get home in time for dinner with aunt may, she always practiced all of her holiday cooking leading up to the real event.

"Would you to just chill, we're in enough trouble as it is!" Great now Power-man's getting angry, the last thing we need is to break something in the, not only important, but very expensive Hele-craft.

"That is ENOUGH all of you, take a seat, now!" AH, Nick Fury, always fashionably late, but somehow arrives just in time.

As everyone seated themselves they started the debriefing, evil never sleeps apparently, while they were gone Coulson and some Shield officers had to take control of a nasty bank robbery, sure the police usually handle this, but when the guy robbing the bank can run you over like a bulldozer, is bullet-proof and just as dumb, you kind of need a little help.

As they watched the video of the incident something caught Spiderman's attention.

"WHOA! What the heck was THAT!" The object on the screen was a red and yellow blur that had run into several officers, taking them out until he ran into the side of a building.

There in plain view they could see a young man in a bright spandex suit that was torn from impact, with a lightning bolt in the middle of a circle on his chest.

"That, is a super we have in the infirmary, we don't know where he came from or how he got there, people on the scene say that they saw a bright blue source of energy before feeling a gust of wind, we presume that was him running past."

Spidey tried to wrap his head around, not only the ability, but the science and physics that had that kid breaking all sorts of laws. Hey, give him a break, science geek, remember.

"Awesome! New team member!" He didn't think nova would be that excited over a new guy.

"Not so fast, he is still in interrogation, though he seems to be recovering well." Recovery? Spidey couldn't help but wonder.

"If this guy can travel that fast, theoretically wouldn't he heal just as fast?"

The director Circled them once in the small conference room they attend after missions and training exercises. It was just one of the many rooms, of the many corridors in the vast training ship.

"I suppose that would make more sense now, seeing as he had a concussion and a few broken bones. He was in a coma for barely a month." Spidey's eyes widened in shock.

"Barely A MONTH! With how fast he was running, combined of course with the impact of brick, even though the people he hit slowed him slightly, he still should be out for at least 10 MONTHS!" The team looked at him with weird expressions on their faces. "Guys, science whiz, remember." Ha, I said "whiz." "That's why it would make sense."

Though the earlier conversation still didn't stop Nova, unfortunately. "Still, that means he's up. When do we get to see him. OW!"

White Tiger slapped him upside the head. "Idiot, he said they were INTERROGATING him. That obviously means they don't know if he's a good guy or a bad guy. I swear you ALL are IDIOTS!" White Tiger was clearly still mad at his earlier outburst.

"Exactly, debrief is over you my return to your homework." Nick Fury had a way of being awesome yet parental at the same time.

They all groaned at the thought of the homework they all hoped to eventually leave behind, some more than others hated the thought because of lagging in different subjects.

They all exited the briefing room, and as soon as Fury was out of sight Nova began to sneak his way through the opposite hall that lead them to transport home.

"Dude where are you going..."

"SHHHshh." Nova slapped a his hand over Peter's mouth. Needless to say had it been anyone but Spidey, Nova would've lost his hand, had it been White Tiger, he wouldn't have a left arm.

"Dude, no reason for that."

"Come on the infirmary's this way." Has Nova lost his mind!

"How would going to the infirmary help with homework." Although she didn't agree with this, like everyone else she was following Nova down several hallways.

About 15 minutes later.

"Dude you sure we're not lost?" Though he didn't need to ask, Spidey and Nova did not like each other, so they enjoyed it to some extent when the other one failed and or got in trouble.

"Like the many paths in life, one can never be sure if he or she is on the correct path." Danny as always said it calmly although Nova's reaction was anything but.

"Can it Jackie Chan, we're almost there." Power-man decided to speak up.

"Did I miss the part where you tell us why we're going to sick-bay." As they continued walking Nova started to explain his plan.

"Because, if we can get this super fast dude to talk they might let us have him on the team." Now they were all confused.

"Why do want him on the team so badly." Nova looked annoyed.

"Because, think about it, if he's smart he can help us with homework and other stuff in the blink of an eye, without the cameras being able to pick him up." Now White Tiger was furious.

"Why don't you just do your OWN homework when it needs to be DONE, that alone would save you half the trouble!"

"Hey, that's if he gets on the team, if we get him to talk we would get brownie points with S.H.I.E.L.D." That cooled her down a little.

"Fine, but you're going the wrong way, infirmary is back that way." She said, clearly pointing in the opposite direction.

Immediately turning on her heel she lead everyone through a different set of halls.

"Wait, you knew where it was and you never told him?" White Tiger had a look of triumph on her face that you could clearly see through her mask.

"I didn't want to get in trouble again so it was worth keeping my mouth shut. Besides I don't exactly want another member on the team."

"But why show us where it is at all?" White Tiger abruptly turned to Spiderman as she assessed where she was, accessing a computer pad outside a hall with multiple doors. Noting in which room the mysterious guy was in.

"Because, when it comes to getting information out of people, let's just say I'm a shewn for those brownie points with Fury." Then she turned looking for the proper room number.

"Good to know." Spidey was sure she would, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

* * *

Wally still had no idea of where he was, he seemed to be in good hands, although both of his were handcuffed to the bed he was lying in.

He was running out of escape plans, the door was bio-metric, no vents, even if he could get out of the handcuffs. The one-armed doctor had come in often, Wally only answered the questions that he absolutely had to answer, he realized he gave his name but that was the only mistake he made, other than that he gave them information pertaining allergies he had to certain medicines.

The doctor on the other hand never answered his questions, didn't even give him a name. Which was all the more reason to try to find an escape. Reflecting on the events that placed him in this, whatever you call it, his team mates probably think he's dead, which only furthered his need to find a way home. Until then, he only wished they would bring him more food, it wasn't the best, in fact M'ganns cooking was better, but he was still hungry.

Currently he was just trying to sleep, but his stomach was still growling.

Someone suddenly came through the door, he was secretly hoping it was a nurse with food. Opening his eyes gave him a rude awakening. The guy standing in front of him was dressed in navy blue, what looked to be a super suit, with gold boots, gloves, and strange gold circles connected with gold lines on his chest, with a gold helmet that looked like an upside down bucket that was trimmed in the front so you could see his mouth, with what Wally thought was a red starfish on his forehead, and slits slightly above so he could see through the bucket.

Wally stared at him confused, he had never seen this super before.

"Who are you and who do you work for?!" Wally's eyes widened, if he was in a safe place he wouldn't be questioned like this, so hope for being with friendly folk went out the door.

When the bucket dude realized he wasn't going to speak started talking again.

"Don't you have anything to say, or can't you talk?" Wally merely shrugged in response, remembering what Black Canary taught him, and sealed his mouth shut.

"So,...you a good guy or bad guy?" That threw Wally off, so he decided to counter.

"That depends." The strange guy cocked his head to the side.

"Depends on what?" Wally decided to throw a bit of caution away, he needed to know where he was and if they were both good guys, and this was a misunderstanding, then they would probably help him get home.

"Whether or not your good guy." The bucket headed guy seemed to weigh his options.

"I asked you fir..."

"OH for crying out loud, we're the GOOD guys." A girl dressed in white with gray tiger like stripes on her form-fitting costume and what looked claws on the end of her fingers and pointed ears on top of her mask popped in through the door followed by three other guys.

They all had on spandex super outfits, one in a wrestlers uniform with dark sunglasses on he was black with what looked like metal bands on his crossed arms, another had on a similar outfit, though it was green with a dragon on it, and his sleeves stopped halfway down his forearms, and wore a ninja styled mask that kept his shoulder length blonde hair out of his face.

The last one to step through the door was dressed in red and blue with black spider webs all around his costume with a spider symbol on his chest.

"If your all good guys, then why am I handcuffed to this bed?" The dude in green was the one to respond.

"Because, you are not in S.H.I.E.L.D's data base, so we do not know whether you are a threat." The way he spoke, and the sound of his voice sounded oddly familiar.

"What is shield?" They looked like they were going to pass. The one in the spider suit was the one who spoke this time.

"You have never heard of the Strategic. Homeland. Intervention. Enforcement. and Logistics Division!?" Wally shook his head.

"Nope, but it sounds like a mouthful, speaking of mouthful, any of you got something I can eat? I'm starving." The spider spoke up.

"Yea I guess having super speed would only speed up your metabolism, making your need for food grow." Wally was shocked.

"How did you know I had powers?" The tiger girl spoke up.

"Some agents were in the middle of trying to stop a bank robbery when you shot out of nowhere taking out three guards before running into a building, that's when S.H.I.E.L.D picked you up. There's no super in existence that S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know about." Wally's hopes for returning home grew.

"Then you can hand me over to the Justice League and they'll take me home." Their confused looks returned.

The bucket guy spoke again."What's the Justice League?" It was Wally's turn to blow a gasket

"You don't know who the JUSTICE LEAGUE IS?! I'll tell you who it IS. The Justice League is composed of the best superheroes all over the world sworn to protect the entire earth!" The tiger girl looked angry.

"If this so-called Justice League is so amazing, then how come we don't know about it?" The guy in wrestling uniform spoke up now.

"Yea, we don't see Captain America on your team." Wally was more confused than ever.

"Who the heck is Captain America? Unless you're talking about Captain Marvel?" The spider stepped up to speak.

"Man, you must have hit your head pretty hard to be this confused." Wally had enough contradicting these teens and decided to keep his mouth shut just as the doctor came through the door with a man who had an eye patch.

"Team, What are you doing in here?!" He spoke with as much authority as batman. Wally couldn't believe that was possible.

"Just trying to question the detainee, sir." The tiger girl obviously respected him, note to self, eye patch guy is the leader. Time to put on character to see if he can find out where he is, and maybe also get some food.

* * *

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, actually he mentally took that back. After the latest escapade the teens had gotten into he could and would definitely believe it.

"Team, out now, Coulson will deal with you." As soon as the team left he turned his attention toward the kid sitting in the bed. He found the team in there earlier and hoped more information could have been gained.

"So, Wally, you say you belong to the, Justice League?" He saw the boy sigh. This was going to take a while, especially since he past all psychological testing. And the boy had no reason to lie. So figuring this mystery out was going to take a while.

But first things first. He needed him to trust him.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick was sitting with the rest of the team in the watchtower cafeteria. None of them were eating, they were just waiting for either Artemis to wake up, or Batman to tell them exactly what they got out of the mission. Either would take forever. Not because of difficulty mind you, but because they were exhausted. Not physically, but emotionally. Almost losing another friend, when it wasn't even that long ago that they lost the first, was simply draining. Sure, it had been a couple of months. But being a hero didn't leave a lot room for mourning.

Suddenly a voice came over the speakers, "Alpha team and founding members are being requested to the main computer room." Batman's voice sounded especially dull. But the team learned that even though it did, didn't mean he never had any news.

The team immediately got up and started the trip to the main computer room where Batman usually sequestered himself away to study every little bit of information they would get their hands on after missions.

Shortly upon arriving in the cold, dark, room The Dark Knight began the debrief. "The information you gathered is partial, but valued. We won't be sending you back in. You have already given us enough information to prove are theory." Night Wing stepped closer to his mentor."And exactly, what theory was that?" Batman had obviously predicted this question, for without hesitating he answered with a story. "A few years ago the Justice League had gotten a distress signal from an alternate dimension versions of us."

Night Wing was a little confused, but curious as well as Batman continued. "They tricked us into going to their dimension, trapping us so they could take over ours, calling themselves the justice lords." Now Dick was really confused. But Super boy spoke up before he could. "How exactly does this tie into your theory?"

Batman turned slightly to accommodate the rest of the original seven members now entering the room. "As you know Cadmus creates weapons for that purpose. Our theory was that they were creating a replica device similar to the justice lords, to bring them here, and under mind control use us against us, so to speak, if the circumstances become drastic enough."

Miss Martian stepped forward "But why would we need to destroy, or let alone need to know about this. It doesn't sound like such a bad idea, you know, just in case the situation arrives." She was surprised when they didn't glare or get mad at her. Batman just answered her. "I already have that covered with contingency plans for just that purpose." All the younger heroes' brows went up. "However, the justice lords are less stable than us, if they were to escape, a lot of people would pay, dearly. That is why we will regroup and prepare for another breech when the device is closer to completion, so as to give us time for surveillance."

Great more stakeouts. The only upside to a stakeout is time to yourself. And that gets old, fast. "By the way, Artemis is awake and asking for you, best get down there before she falls asleep again." Everyone nodded in agreement to Flash and headed down to sick bay.

Artemis was barely awake as the team stepped into the room, her eyelids wearily drooping, telling Night Wing that they only had a few minutes to visit.

Green Arrow stopped them before approaching her bed, rising from the seat beside it releasing her hand."I need to tell you all something before you speak to her." The team only nodded. " I have good news and bad news, she'll recover in time for the mission, but due to the amount of blood loss i'm afraid she's..." Artemis interrupted him. "Hey guys." Her voice nearly cracked. " Where's Wally?"

* * *

Wally hadn't opened his mouth since the strange "good guys" from "shield" left, not only leaving him hungry, but also confused.

Since then the strange eye patch dude has been trying to get him to talk, nothing but simple questions till one in particular actually coaxed him out of his silence. "So, you hungry?" Wally was about ready to shout yes when his stomach answered for him.

"I'll take that as a yes. What's your favorite food?" Wally didn't know where this line of interrogation would lead, but it was one similar to what the Justice League would probably do. With that in mind the points in calling them good guys out weighed the ones calling them bad. "I like pizza, with pretty much anything and everything on it."

The man looked pleased as he spoke into a strange com system next to the bio-lock on the door from across his bed. "Send two pizzas like how Power-man likes them,and one how I like it to infirmary, room number 217."

Wally heard a muffled yes sir as he immediately resumed his seat beside Wally's bed. "Can you promise me something?" Wally cocked his head to the side and said. "It depends." "You like that word don't you? Depends on what?" Wally thought about his words carefully. "How do I know you're really the good guys." The man didn't even blink. "That goes for both of us." Wally straightened up. "Fair enough. What do you need me to promise."

"Just not to leave the ship, and we will release you to roam. Minus a few tests, that way we can figure out where you came from and if we can send you back. So, do we have a deal?" Wally stuck out his hand as far as he could considering the restraints, and shook his hand.

"The names Kid Flash, super wise anyways." The man smiled. "Nick Fury, I'm the director here at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Wally ended the handshake just as the man said this. "So...where, _exactly_, am I?"

Nick opened a manila folder he pulled from a satchel he had on his side. "According to lab results, and witness saying you came out of a giant field of energy, your guess is as good as mine."

The pizza arrived and Nick dismissed the officer, setting the pizzas down in his now empty seat he began to unlock Wally's handcuffs. He thought about running but decided against it. Nick, after all said he was going to try to help him get home,why ruin his chances and leave behind a perfectly good pizza when this organization, wherever he was, was probably the only chance he had. And by the looks of it, he was in company with fellow heroes.

As Wally slid the cuffs of now rubbing his wrists, Nick opened his pizza box and set it on Wally's lap. Before he could reach for his he heard a loud belch, signaling that the speedster was done. "Dang kid, slow down. You'll be able to raid the mess hall later." Wally excused himself apologizing. "Sorry, my metabolism is sped up like the rest of me, so I kinda have to eat a lot very often, otherwise I could probably eat, literally an entire village."

Nick put the other pizza on his lap, discarding the empty box in the trash on the opposing wall. "That's aright. Are you ready to actually answer my questions now?" Wally just nodded. "Good, what, exactly, were you doing before you woke up here?" Wally could remember pretty much everything. "Yea, but to understand, I'm going to have to tell you what happened about four months prier." Nick opened his pizza box while leaning back, propping his feet on the end of Wally's bed. "I've got a pizza and some time off, I'm all ears."

As Wally concluded the story Nick's pizza was long gone gone and he was deep in thought as his fingers stroked his small beard.

"So, let me get this straight. Diabolical aliens formed an alliance with all your top notch bad guys, each trying to betray the other in the end. But your second cousin..." Wally interjected. "Once removed." "Yea yea, so he told you the aliens win out in the end, therefore enslaving mankind, which is why he came back to your time,from the future in the first place allowing you to make them leave, but not before they made a last attempt to destroy the earth creating devices planted in certain locations around the world designed to store up conetic energy to mess with the earths polarity."

He decided then to take a breath. "Therefore, creating not-so-natural disasters, slowly building until they literally tore the earth apart. And only one of those machines was needed and wasn't shown on the radar because of it's location in the arctic."Wally nodded again. "And so to dissipate the energy you, your uncle and second cousin..." "Once removed." Wally corrected again. "Right, had to run counter to it's store up of energy so as to safely disable it, but because you recreated the "flash experiment" in order to get your power your speed is only half of what the others can run, so that made you an exit valve for all of that stored energy, and in theory you believe that you, running at top speed combined with the release of energy that constantly hit you, super charged your molecules, and in a sense caused you to literally vibrate into an alternate universe, or dimension, where your team and the justice league as you've benn taking about, don't even exist."

"Well when you say it like that you make me sound paranoid, but that's the best explanation I have."

With that he stood up throwing away the rest of the pizza boxes, turning back to Wally before heading out the door."Truth can be stranger than fiction, besides I've seen stranger things happen that make this look like visiting relatives." As the door closed Wally laid his head back on his pillow, he stomach wan't completely satisfied, but he wan't hungry anymore. And now with that out of the way,he just hoped he made the right decision to trust Nick. With that last thought in his head he drifted off to sleep, hey inter-dimensional travel takes a lot out of anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Many of the reviews I've gotten have commented on the way I write. I'm not mad, but let me explain.

I am fourteen, not a dude, but dudett, and am still learning to do this. Again not mad, just frustrated.

My brother has explained the rules for paragraphing, so the only thing you have to worry about is me not getting the hang of it yet.

Currently I am practicing it with this chapter, so let me know if I did good.

That being said, as a complete side note, let's continue our story, shall we?

* * *

M'gann was worried, none of them had told Artemis about Wally. Sure they talked about him, as if he was still alive. She just didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

Conner, as usual, was sitting in the corner of Artemis' room across from M'gann, in his own world, simply satisfied with his thoughts for company.

Aqualad was on the opposite side of Artemis' bed from where M'gann sat, and Nightwing? He was with his mentor on stake out.

I wouldn't really say "with" him, more or less on stake out "for" him. He didn't say anything about it, but the look on his face clearly stated he was annoyed.

Artemis was currently sleeping, though this was a good thing in her condition, M'gann was more relieved in knowing she wouldn't have to tell her about Wally just yet.

The situation had gone from bad to worse when they received the test results back. No one was prepared for what they found.

Between this news and the news about Wally, she couldn't decide which bomb to drop first. Either way you do it ends up breaking her heart, and in turn crushing everybody else's, having to watch her mourn all over again, and with a new feeling of grief because of her condition.

Yep, no one was looking forward to dealing with this situation this week.

* * *

Dick had just about had it, not only had he not peed for four hours, he was willing to kill for a burger and fries. And some of Alfred's famous cookies would really hit the spot.

"Now I know how Wally must have felt, poor guy. Man, why does it hurt to be this hungry?" Dick winced.

Nothing had moved inside the facility since quitting time. They had things shut up pretty tight since the mission, but it didn't mean he couldn't get in their if he wanted to.

But, Batman said he couldn't, so he wouldn't, I mean, he's gone against Batman before, sure, but then he knew he would at least survive the punishment when he got back. Bruce would even go so far as to make him clean the entire cave cleaning out all the elusive bat guano. Yea, good times.

Suddenly movement came from inside what looked like an office space for the scientist working the project. Dick watched as a silhouette made its way through the office, noting that hadn't he had on night vision he wouldn't of seen it.

Dick's nerves went on edge as he contacted his mentor. "What is it?" He ignored the annoyed tone, it's not like he shouldn't be annoyed, Dick did call earlier, several times, just 'cause he was bored. He was definitely trying his patience, on purpose.

"We have an intruder in the joining office to the project work site, looks like someone hired to get information. Definitely a pro."

"Don't engage, follow him when he leaves." Batman cut the signal, cutting the conversation short like he always did when they were on stakeouts.

Dick let out a frustrated sigh as he slumped further into his hiding place. Waiting on the strange figure to leave he raced through all the possible villains/assassins interested in this kind of weaponry, if it could be could be used as much, though I suppose sending someone to a place were they can't get back home would be nice for some bad guys.

None of the villains in Gotham would be interested, they'd rather do the more personal job of getting rid of the problem themselves. Pride is a big thing among most of those delusional psychopaths, oddly enough.

But for most of Superman's villains that Dick knew of, they would probably like to get their hands on technology like that. He knew of more than one that would appreciate a machine that wouldn't leave the messy evidence of a body behind.

Mentally making a list in his head he noted the most obvious one, Lex Luther, he had ties to Cadmus and, it was rumored that he has tried to repair those severed ties. It made sense but Dick knew better than to jump to conclusions.

The silhouette jumped from an open window with grace, landing without a sound on the ground below. Dick waited for him to be on his way before leaving his spot. He followed silently, seeing now that it was a man with a long sword on his back. The man was good, taking a difficult route not designed for the faint of heart, in doing so would have lost anyone else, but Dick, being trained by the most stubborn man in the world, kept up without much difficulty.

Dick recognized where they were heading as they made their way to an abandoned storage facility in what seemed like the middle of nowhere.

Dick chose spot where he could eaves drop personally, just in case something were to happen with the bugs, you never knew if they were able to disable the bugs with a frequency disruptor. He hated those things.

He waited for the confrontation to begin as he watched a very familiar person step out of his vehicle.

* * *

Alexander Luther was a reasonable man, or so he thought. He had waited patiently inside his limousine for Deathstroke to return with the blueprints and notes he needed to build the desired device he had heard so much about, bugs in moles he easily planted in Cadmus were more fruitful than he originally thought.

"I assume you have what I want."

Deathstroke stepped forward. "As long as you have what we agreed on, 50k, no less. Though I wouldn't mind more." He smirked.

Luther laid the case with the money on the ground, as did Deathstroke with the contents from Cadmus, swiftly pushing the cases over to the other, both looking inside, happy with the results of the their deal, then quickly parting ways.

Luther got back into his limousine and promptly told the driver to head to his personal office. He had work that needed to be done, and this project wasn't one he was going to trust with one of his corporate scientists that would easily break if the Justice League got a hold of him.

No he would see to this project himself, it would be his baby.

Then he won't have to deal with Superman again.

* * *

Dick was back at the cave with Batman, discussing what he heard, because he was right.

Luther had a frequency disruptor built-in to his limousine.

It didn't make it harder, just more of a challenge, when they wanted to get information Luther wouldn't freely give.

"We need to keep a closer eye on Luther now." Batman didn't pause in what he was typing into the computer.

"But what about Cadmus?"

"Cadmus will be dealt with by the Justice League, and Luther will be watched by your team. As soon as he finishes the device, which will be sooner than Cadmus now that he has all the information, which puts Cadmus back more than a few months for completion of their own."

Dick knew this to be true, but something else that Batman had said caught his attention.

"What do you mean, my team?" Batman stopped typing, and turned to face Dick, not getting out of his seat.

"Aqualad has been a good leader, and will continue to help. But the League feels he's outgrown his position, and will be joining the League after this dispute is over. And I will be leaving you in charge. Any questions?"

"Just one" Pause for dramatic effect. "What about Artemis?"

"In her condition she will be running field ops from the Watchtower for all missions. That is if she doesn't decide to leave."

Dick left the cave to see if he could get a sandwich from the kitchen.

Pondering along the way all the possible outcomes of telling Artemis what was going on with her. Yea, that's just a waiting to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Wally was currently roaming around what Nick called the Helicarrier. Aimlessly walking like a zombie, going where his feet and thoughts led him.

They had completed several tests, DNA, X-rays, the usual. Though the radiation test threw him for a loop.

Maybe that was just common in this dimension, like aliens were in his.

Wally had actually gotten to talk to the doctor, not being introduced to the team yet, he happily chatted away about the differences between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Justice League. The similarities were just as surprising as the differences that Wally found.

Curt Connors, as the doc' introduced himself as, had gladly told him about the Avengers, no secret ID's of course, but he gladly told him about different missions, crisis's and work they did for S.H.I.E.L.D.

The more he explained what they were like, the more Wally couldn't help but compare them to his supers. Which sadly enough he might never get to see again, thy had talked about the possibility of travel between alternate dimensions, but nothing could be created in Wally's lifetime that would successfully put him back where he came from, and in one piece. That left him nearly hopeless.

Fury had already offered training and a position on the team, after all they didn't have a speedster, but Wally was cautious, he didn't know if he could handle losing another team if he got attached. He didn't know what to do but walk to clear his head.

Wally's mindless meandering led him to a training room where the tiger girl was kickboxing.

Without hesitation, remembering what Canary taught him, he promptly caught her arm, obviously ticking her off, she tried a kick. But he caught that too and when he released her leg he immediately swiped her feet out from under her.

"What was that for?" She asked getting up.

"Just qualifying to be your sparring partner. Haven't done it in awhile and I thought you might enjoy the company."

She narrowed her eyes and he took it in stride as he readied his fight stance. Dick had given him better glares than that.

He had to give her credit though, Dick had almost made him immune to the steady stares. But if Batman, let alone aunt Iris were mad at him, their stares would still give him chills.

She still didn't budge. "What, don't trust me? Cause' I sure didn't brake out of that room just to wander around this place, and then fight you for the fun of it." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Fine" She muttered it under her breath as she tried to kick him again.

Wally laid off his powers so he could enjoy the sparring. He had surprisingly missed it.

Just as he thought this he caught the kick, using her weight against her, jerking her leg towards him, throwing her off balance. Then grabbing her by the middle, he easily tossed her over his head pinning her to the ground, making sure to at least knock half the wind out of her, proclaiming himself the victor when she didn't get up right away.

"Mph. You just caught me by surprise, if I had known you could fight you would have broken bones." She spat between pants.

Wally couldn't believe her behavior. "Weren't you taught anything? Never underestimate your enemy. Your pride isn't just going to hurt you, it will hurt your team if their greatest fighter is incapacitated due to her arrogance."

She looked at him, shock and shame showing on her face through her mask. Because she knew he was right.

"Now, again." Wally took up his stance again. Many times he had done this with Artemis. He found confronting and helping her fix her problems always smoothed things over the best. She jumped up ready to fight, and win this time.

Which she didn't.

He had easily beaten her several times before her team-mates had slipped in quietly to watch the spectacle before them, they continued to watch in disbelief as she constantly got thrown to the ground.

The longest she lasted, at the most, was about two minutes.

With a final swipe to her feet, she landed back on her back. Wally helped her to her feet, "You need to put the fight on your terms, you should always be acting, not reacting." Wow, did he just say that? Flashback!

Fury's voice came over the speakers."Team building exercise in 10, Wally included."

"Hmm, he must have seen you fight White Tiger on the surveillance feed." The wrestler dude walked toward him.

"Like I was saying, act don't react." He turned to her team mates, "I don't believe we've all been formally introduced, I'm Wally or my super name is K..I mean the Flash."

"Flash? Well I guess that would suite you, considering your powers. Is there anything else you can do?" The spider dude was checking some sort of bracelet on his wrist as he said this.

"Not really, but I can use my speed to do different things. So what's your name?"

"Spider-man, the girl you've impressively beaten, is White Tiger, guy in green to my right, Iron Fist, and the one to my left, Power-man."

"Ahem." Nova was glaring at him.

"Oh, yea, and this is bucket head."

"So, your name really is bucket head, I thought that was just a nickname so I could remember which one you were." Everyone was suppressing a smile.

"No, it's Nova."

White Tiger had gotten up during the exchange in words and was heading out the door as she tossed over her shoulder "Come on, we're going to be late."

They were following her to the briefing room when alarms started sounding. A voice over the comm came on. "Intruder alert,Intruder alert."

They ran to find Fury.

He was crouched down behind a corner taking pop shots at whoever was on the other side.

Wally went straight into action, moving faster than they could see, he ran straight into the intruders on the other side, knocking them both unconscious. He brought them around the corner where Fury was.

"Nice job kid." Fury looked them over while they formed a plan.

* * *

Just as the door closed Spider-man hit it with his fist, Iron fist was on the other side, along with at least fifty enemy soldiers.

"No, not him too."

Wally had a deja vu moment. Shaking it off he said. "Come on, if we don't stop this, what's going to keep them off the ground and away from civilians?"

"You're right. Focus spidey, alright, I heard one of them say they needed Fury for the passcode to get into the S.H.I.E.L.D database."

White Tiger accessed a computer terminal down the hall from them, speaking as she did so. "It would make sense that they would use the control room for an HQ. It locks down from virtually everywhere, with only one entrance."

It was down to only them now, they lost Nova due to his hotheadedness, Power-man went out with a bang, and Iron fist had covered them allowing them to escape. Yea not the way he wanted to start off with the team.

"I got the specifics from the computer. All the main hallways are sectioned off, how are you with tight spaces?"

Wally raised an eyebrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Wally was fidgeting uncontrollably, if Artemis could only see him now.

He kept reminding himself to calm down, less he vibrate through the vent.

He had finally figured out the trick from Barry before retiring, one problem, the object he would vibrate through, would explode afterwards.

Not a good thing when Tiger's leading with spidey crawling backwards to cover the rear, leaving Wally, stuck like chuck.

He had to keep his mind on the task at hand, going over their plan in his head for the umpteenth time he noticed White Tiger stop to listen to something.

"Sir, we have found Mr. Fury." They all went toward the vent above the spacious control room and watched as, who they supposed was the leader, answer the soldier.

"Good." He didn't even turn around to look at him, he instead continued to look out the windowed wall that showed the busy city below. "Send him in."

The soldier complied as he told the two guarding the door to open it.

Two more guards came in dragging Fury.

When White Tiger and Spider-man saw him they knew he didn't go down without a fight, they could tell by the bruising on his face.

Wally, however noticed something else, when he looked closely at the man, he noticed that the shade of his bruising was off, he had beaten up, and had gotten beat up by many baddies. He knew a bruise when he saw one.

As he paid closer attention to this he recognized the shade of purple, it wasn't to far off from Zatanna's makeup she would use when performing.

Ideas and thoughts went through his head, their fearless leader was either a traitor, or they were pulling the biggest prank ever, but somehow neither of those fit Fury's profile, when the realization hit him.

White Tiger pulled him out of his trance. "We need to move now."

"Wait, I have a better idea." White Tiger stared at him.

"What about the plan?" Spider-man was all but crushing his kidneys, causing less breathing room, less oxygen..._Focus Walman, _Wally mentally berated himself.

Shaking his head he answered both of them."If I vibrate through the vent I can create a surprise attack." White Tiger looked at him in disbelief.

"You can do that?" Spider-man sounded amazed.

"There's sort of downside to it, or upside in this case, whatever I vibrate through explodes behind me, thus, the perfect distraction for a surprise attack." He smiled triumphantly.

White Tiger thought for a moment before she complied. "Fine. Get on with it."

"Then you might wanna stand back."

They both went opposite of Wally as he began to vibrate, soon he became nearly transparent as he slide through the vent.

They waited and...BOOM!

Before anyone even noticed the red-head the vent exploded into shambles and shrapnel, causing the perfect distraction for the three of them to start their winning battle.

In the heat of the fight White Tiger had opened all cells that contained S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers allowing them to clear the rest of the ship as Wally took the last bad guy down.

"THAT was the BEST training session EVER!" Wally had jumped in the air, fist held high.

White Tiger glared at him as she yelled. "Yo, BAYWATCH, what in heaven's name would make you think that!"

Wally suddenly slumped, taking on a wounded expression.

While Fury walked up to her, Nova, Power-man and Iron Fist walked through the door as if nothing ever happened.

"Because it was a team building exercise, like I said." Fury stated smiling at Wally.

White Tiger looked back over at him, he was looking out the window now, a forlorn look etched on his face.

"I'm sorry, clearly you're more trained than us, I..I guess I just freaked." Wally didn't even look at her as she whispered her apology.

"It's not you, It's just." He sighed heavily. "What you called me.."

"What, can't handle being called names? Well suck it up cupcake because she does it, _a lot_." Nova crossed his arms when everyone glared at him.

"No, it's just, you remind me of one of my friends, and she always called me Baywatch, just, a flashback, I guess." Wally whispered the last part.

Everyone grew silent. The last of the guards and acting baddies had left the room already.

Fury walked over to put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "It's okay kid, I promise we'll do everything in our power to get you home, until then, we'll provide you with one." Wally nodded.

"Thanks, that means a lot, to be completely honest, this team reminds me a lot of my team. In some sort of, other-dimensional kind of way."

Spider-man came and put his arm around Wally's shoulder, escorting him to the cafeteria, with everyone falling in line behind. "You know what, since you're going to be here for a while, we might as well make friends."

"Spider-man has a point, we must all be in agreement before we can be in a team." Iron Fist reminded him of Kaldur.

"Does he always say stuff like that?" Wally was half-joking, Spider-man had released his shoulder now.

"Who? Danny? Yeah, he's pretty much our personal fortune cookie." Danny smiled.

"Hey, kid." Everyone turned back to Fury, when they realised he was walking with them, they let him be in front to talk to Wally."How about telling us more about your dimension, that way we know which one we're looking for."

"As long as I get twenty pizzas to myself." Everyone laughed.

"Deal." Fury stated as they entered the cafeteria.

* * *

"WOW, you weren't kidding! I didn't think you could do it." Spider-man looked impressed, Wally was just finishing the last slice of the twentieth pizza, while everyone one just stood, watching him.

He finished the story about what happened to him, who the League was, and how he had gotten started as a hero.

"Dude, super fast metabolism, gotta eat pretty much all the time." Wally belched and excused himself.

"Well, now that that's out-of-the-way, why don't you all formally introduce yourselves while I go back to what I need to be doing." Everyone waited until Fury was gone before Spider-man started.

"Names Peter, Tiger's Ava, Power-man's Luke, and Iron Fist is Danny."

Nova punched Peter in the arm. "Yea yea yea, and bucket head's is Shania." Peter muttered.

Wally couldn't resist. "As in Twain." Everyone busted laughing.

"DUDE, Ugh." He turned back to Wally. "The NAME _is_ SAM."

The laughing subsided for the moment when Peter asked. "So, who on your team do we each remind you of?"

* * *

"So, you thought you could just bust in and keep me from completing my special project? Well looks like you were all mistaken, again." Luthor's voice was ever so calm.

Their current situation was a bit surprising, not only had he gotten the drop on them, he was also planning on using his new toy on them.

"_M'gann wake up, come on M'gann." _Nightwing was the only one barely awake, he was trying fervently to get the others to stir so they could break out of their restraints.

"Wha...Wh-What happened?"Superboy was awake, but he sounded to drowsy. That left M'gann and Kaldur.

The machine started coming to life. "Don't worry, alternate-dimensional travel shouldn't hurt, at least I don't believe it will." Luthor smiled at them.

"Even if you do send us where we can not return, it does not mean you will not be brought to justice." Good, Kaldur's awake.

"_Miss M, are you there? Come on M'gann wake up." _Dick still couldn't reach her.

Luthor chuckled slightly. "Not likely, all I would have to do is make this new weapon of mine mobile, then we'll see how good the Justice League is."

Warning lights were going off as M'gann was stirring.

The sensation that took them over next felt similar to a zeta-tube, as Luthor faded from sight.

Dick couldn't see anything, he felt as though he were floating in between reality, when his back met concrete.

"Well, look what we have here." Dick looked up to see a massive man in some sort of metal costume. "Looks like juggernaut found himself a way out."

The "Juggernaut" picked them all up and headed out what looked like a bank vault.

Dick heard the familiar, "THIS IS THE POLICE, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED JUGGERNAUT, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."

Great, just what they needed.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had been tirelessly looking for them since they disappeared from the warehouse where Luthor had them. Exhaustion was the least of their worries.

All their leads had gone cold, striking everyone with worry, Luthor wasn't the worst bad guy when it came to hostages, but if he didn't have them, wherever they were, was probably worse than Luthor.

Tigress was pacing back and forth, she nearly created a hole in the floor.

"Maybe you should sit down." She looked up to find her mentor standing just two feet away, he was just as worried as she was. "It's not good for t..."

"I'm fine." He nodded in response. "I'm sorry I snapped it's just..." He came and wrapped her in a hug.

"No, it's not your fault." He leaned back to look at her. "We'll find them, I promise. Besides, how much trouble could they possibly be in?"

* * *

"JUGGERNAUT, I REPEAT, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP."

Dick sighed. "_M'gann, you there?"_

_"Yea, who is this guy?"_

_"I don't know, but can you set up a link?"_

_"Link established." _Conner turned the best he could to look at Nightwing.

_"What do we do?"_

Aqualad answered. _"We do not need to make a scene in front of people. We do not know if 'supers' are known or welcome here."_

_"Right, bring him down while we're still inside." _Conner turned his head towards the 'Juggernaut' and threw the best 'Wally' he could think.

"Hey,bozo!" The Juggernaut turned his attention to the young kryptonian.

"You talkin to me? 'Cause I don't think I like the way you talkin to me. Do you know you know who I am?"

"The stupidest guy in town? Cause I don't think anyone smart would where metal clothes." It was lame, he knew it was, he could just see Wally now. _Hello Conner! Comebacks are supposed to be clever and witty._

_"_So, you want a lesson in manners do ya?" He sneered.

Dick spoke up. "Hey rust breath, I bet he could beat you in an arm wrestling match!"

"Oh, yeah. And what if I win?" The Juggernaut set them down so he could look at Nightwing.

"Will be your hostages willingly." He was in for a surprise.

"And if I lose?" Dick smiled.

"Then you let us go."

* * *

The team had been called in for briefing shortly after their conversation about Wally's old team. They sat down in time for Fury to come on the screen.

"The Juggernauts robbing a bank downtown, we will be dropping you off in two minutes, possible hostages, so suit up."

Wally looked confused. "Wasn't my costume torn to shreds on entry?" Fury nodded.

"You will be wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D protective cavalier suit, similar to your own, for your powers purposes." Wally nodded and followed the rest of the team to the unloading area of the ship, and suited up.

The costume was pretty cool looking, he had on black combat boots and gloves and midnight blue full body suit with a utility belt and black domino mask.

After he suited up using super speed, they were dropped off in front of a large building surrounded by cops. Spider-man walked to one that looked like he was in charge.

"Hey spidey." Spider-man nodded in greeting.

"Where is he?" The cop turned to include the rest of the team in his statement.

"He's still inside, possible hostages. We don't know his exact location though." Spider-man thanked and left the officer, shooting webbing at the building, he pulled on the string and slung onto it. The team followed.

"So, any ideas on getting inside web-head." Spider-man frowned at Nova.

"We could do the vent thing again." Tiger suggested, Wally cringed.

"How about we just get Power dude here to punch a hole in the ceiling, so we can drop in on him."

"Because." Power-man looked annoyed. "The best kind of damage is no damage at all." Wally looked at him confused, Spider-man noticed.

"We're not exactly allowed to create unnecessary damage, in fact, we're supposed to minimize it as much as we can. So, no."

"Fine." Wally muttered, following the team to the vent shaft. They wandered around for a few minutes before they located him.

"We definitely have hostages, but..." Spider-man looked puzzled. Wally looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he saw.

Conner was arm wrestling a giant dude dressed in a metal costume, while Dick, Kaldur, and M'gann were tied up next to them watching silently.

"I don't think we're needed here." He breathed.

Spider-man looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch." Wally whispered, and they all huddled closer.

* * *

Conner thought it would've been easier than this to beat the guy, but he still won in the end.

"How'd ja do that?" Juggernaut was rubbing his hand.

"Easy." He smirked.

Superboy turned at the sound of Nightwing's voice. "Now, if you would be so kind as to let us go." Juggernaut laughed.

"You think I was just gonna letcha go? How stupid ja think I am?" Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Aqualad.

Dick sighed. "That's what I thought."

They broke free of their restraints just as a bunch of masked teenagers fell out of the vent above them. One of them eerily familiar.

"YO, Cone head! Chew on this!" The one in red and blue had shot some sort of white sticky substance over his face, while one in a leotard knocked his helmet off with one punch, the one in blue and gold caught it and threw over to a girl in white. The Juggernaut already wiped his face clean and was coming after the girl when the one in blue and black tripped him, allowing the one in green and yellow to knock him out, the red and blue one finished him by tying him up. The leotard guy through him over his shoulder and escorted him to the police outside.

The one in blue and red introduced himself. "The names Spider-man. And I assume you're dressed like that for a reason, so let's hear it before we take you to Fury." He pointed to their outfits as he said this.

The one in black and blue stepped up to Spider-man. "Their cool, this is Nightwing, Kaldur, Superboy, and Miss Martian. Guys, in this universe it's Spider-man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and..."

"Nova!" He interrupted him before he could say anything different.

Nightwing glared at the blue and black clad man, he was obviously older than the rest of his team, but he didn't act like he was in charge.

M'gann seemed perplexed. "How could you have possibly known?"

The other hero immediately face palmed himself. "_Hello Megan!_ I forgot to take this stupid mask off."

"WALLY!" M'gann had him in a hug before he could blink, that would make any speedster proud. Nightwing pulled her off of him, embracing him in a death grip that put Superboy to shame, and poof Nightwing was gone like a sack of rotten potatoes and Conner had him in an embrace that made bone crushing seem pleasant.

"Supey,...can't...breath..." Superboy let go, to Wally's surprise Kaldur hugged him, not ruff like everyone else, but a hug that seemed to fit his personality, strong, concerned, friendly, letting him go he asked where they were going from their.

"We'll be going to S.H.I.E.L.D." He held up a hand to keep them from asking questions."Long story short, it's this dimension version of the League. They'll provide us somewhere to stay and they're already working on a way to take us back where we came from."

Nightwing looked his friend over. "But, how exactly did you get here?"

Wally sighed. "Long story."


	8. Chapter 9

_Just saying, I don't know who the head of cadmus is in the young justice story, I couldn't really get my hands on the first season so I don't know much about it, so the information I am basing my story on is closer to JL/JLU. Just saying, that way no one's confused about peoples roles in this story._

* * *

The team had led Wally and his friends to the harbor to be picked up by what they called a Heli-carrier. They sat in silence before Spider-man broke it.

"So, what happened that made her green? Or do you even talk about it." Miss Martian blushed slightly.

"Oh, I forgot to change." She immediately turned Caucasian, changing her outfit to sneakers, jeans, and a shirt with a light red jacket overtop. Everyone freaked and jumped back in surprise.

Power-man was holding Spider-man as he found his voice. "That's mest' up."

Wally laughed. "Guys, relax, she's a martian, and her clothes are martian made, so they respond to her thoughts. It takes a bit to get used to, but you'll get over it."

"Wait you mean she's an alien?! **Awesome! **Can she fly? Does she use the force? Can you change color like a chameleon? Are you actually smaller than you appea...OW!"

Nova finally shut his mouth long enough for M'gann to see what he looked like, thanks to Tiger.

"Um, yes, yes, yes, and no." She rattled off, keeping track of his questions. "Besides, I'm not the only one here, Superboy's Kryptonian."

This peaked Spidey's interest. "Kryptonian? Which planet is that from."

"Let's not get ahead of the program." Dick veered the conversation before it could rub Conner the wrong way. "Besides we still don't know how Wally got here, let alone how to get home."

Wally hung his head. "Guys, How I got here was a total accident, but something tells me your trip wasn't the same."

Everyone nodded as Kaldur stepped forward. "Luthor." Was all he needed to say, and that's all she wrote.

The team nodded in understanding, however Spider-man and his team were confused at the sight of the apparent leader.

"So, you're the leader then?" Kaldur nodded, then stuck out his hand in greeting. Spider-man shook it and then began to look it over noting the webbing between his fingers and noticed the same on his toes.

"Barefoot in this weather? Man, you must be cold." Kaldur shook his head, stepping back his tattoos around his arms glowed.

"The electric current keeps me quite warm." White Tiger moved in for a closer look.

"Some kind of mutant fish, or eel, is my best guess." She muttered while Wally was laughing again. She glared at him and that just made him laugh more.

"Sorry." He was suppressing his giggles now. "I keep forgetting you aren't familiar with Atlanteans."

"Wait, Atlantis is real?" Power-man seemed delighted at the thought.

"Yeah, in our dimension anyway." Wally looked up in time to see the giant aircraft turn off its camouflage. "Well looks like our rides here."

Dick seemed impressed for once. "That's our ride? Little bulky don't you think?"

"Actually, it's their base, it's always mobile, and the camouflage is awesome."

The Carrier docked and they were boarded in seconds. They turned to see a man in a suit, slightly balding come toward them.

"Hello, you must be our visitors friends, Fury wants to see all of you in the briefing room stat."

* * *

It had been a few days since their arrival and it was said that their equipment needed to be upgraded for this dimension, they also needed training evaluation for temporary positions on the team.

Spider-man had come by the second day to tell them they had an appointment at Stark Industries, after a long-winded explanation they learned it was basically an alternate-dimensional Wayne Enterprises, and that some of the 'Avengers' were going to swing by for their evaluation, Spidey made it very clear that they were supposed to be honored.

When the car pulled into the lot to Stark Industries Dick thought he was going to hurl, the sight before him shouted **Arrogance, **as they stepped inside it kept getting worse, he just hoped this Tony Stark wasn't as pompous as he thought he would probably be. He really hoped it was just a cover and not how he actually was.

* * *

Artemis was more tired than usual, of course having something growing inside of you doesn't help.

She had searched relentlessly for clues as to where they could have gone, the only one she had so far was that Luthor had put his pet project together faster than they predicted, which meant they were looking in all the wrong places.

She already had this hunch and had brought it up with Batman. He had agreed and was off to speak to Amanda Waller, he had his own suspicions and connected lines he didn't want anyone else to see between her and the teams disappearance, Artemis wanted in on the conversation, but the bat had won out in the end.

"Stupid bats." She muttered, she wasn't really speaking to anyone in particular. "I wonder what's going to come up next." She was of course being sarcastic.

* * *

"I know you're here." She stated. Batman slowly came out of the shadow he was observing her in. She could tell he was slightly annoyed about her knowledge of his presence.

"You're losing your touch Bruce." He narrowed his eyes at her, she sighed.

"What is it this time? Or are you here to ask me for help in getting your ward back." The Dark Knight stepped up to her desk, he stared down at her.

"I know you used Luthor." She smiled.

"Yes, he completed the project in record time, if I might add, better than our top scientist' could have. Your point?"

Her voice was cold and calculated, the battles between them were always brain games, one trying to gain the upper hand above the other. In his opinion she was a worthy opponent, but he couldn't keep wasting his time toying with her and vise-versa.

"I need the copies of blueprints for the trans-dimensional machine." She leaned back in her chair in thought, she pressed her fingers together, slowly bringing them to her mouth as she then leaned forward.

"And what would the big, black, bat have to offer for my compliance."

"A properly working machine." The look on her face was nothing less than devious.

* * *

Dick was not at all pleased with the outcome of the visit, first, his wrist communicator was considered standard, then, the man dared to tell him, and I quote, that he was _"incapable of understanding the complex, yet delicate artistic work__"_ he put into his creations. Not only had he taken high offense, but Wally had even caught him before he could input a virus in the smug, rich, playboy's precious computer. He was still just downright annoyed.

The teams tech was upgraded and they were about to leave when something caught Wally's attention.

"Dude, is that an entire suit of armor?" Stark approached the excited speedster.

"Yep, you like it?" Wally nodded, still marveling at the sight. He gave a low whistle.

"Man, the repulsion required to lift something like that of the ground would have to be strong enough rip a building in half, metaphorically speaking."

Stark nodded. "That's what my original assumptions were, but I realised that I could use certain metals to make a specific unique type of material, light enough for me to be in for an extensive amount of time, and durable, nearly bulletproof. Making for the perfect armor for my super persona."

"You're one of this dimensions supers?" Dick scoffed in disbelief.

Stark looked at him clearly bothered by the fact that they didn't know who he was, everybody knew who he was.

"Tony Stark, a,k,a Ironman, everybody knows this, how do you not know this?" Dick's jaw nearly dropped.

Superboy was just as surprised as well as all the rest of the team.

"Why would everyone know your secret I.D, there's a point to those you know." Superboy didn't like him at all, with all the supers he knew none of them were really arrogant, per se. He hated when people thought they were better than someone else in some way, shape, or form, it was just irritating.

Spider-man intervened. "Guys, we're going to be late for the training evaluation." He couldn't hide his excitement.

* * *

They were back in the giant floating base, they had a few minutes before their training thing so Dick finally decided to go to Wally for a long, honest, talk. He walked over to his door, which was down the hall from his, and wrapped on it a few times before getting a 'come in'.

"Hey, I kinda wanted to talk to you." Wally was on his bed pulling his shirt in over his head, Dick could see fresh scars from his latest escapade. At least he was alive, and healing, he couldn't explain the rush of relief he felt seeing his long time friend.

"What did you want to talk about?" Wally knew, but he also knew that Dick liked to know more, that's why he usually plead ignorance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Wally stood up and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's always darkest before the dawn, or something like that, besides, you had no way of knowing that any of what happened would, I think you did the best any one of us could have. I was just blinded by worry for Artemis. And for that I'm sorry." Wally was starting to think that level headed dragon dude was starting to rub off on him.

"No, hadn't you second guessed me I could've fallen in a trap, or something worse." Wally smiled.

"I guess this makes us even. Friends?"

"Friends."


	9. Chapter 10

Kaldur was waiting with Conner and M'gann for the infamous duo outside of their rooms in the hallway, once joined they headed to where they were told to be. With Kaldur in lead it didn't take them long to find where the evaluation was being held. S.H.I.E.L.D hadn't pried into names or personal information, or taken away their masks or costumes, and had actually found a way to repair Wally's, M'gann had decided to change back into hers since she had creeped them out the other day, she didn't want a repeat, so they were all decked out and in costume for their "test" they would be performing.

Wally turned to M'gann, taking her wrist allowing them to walk in back so they could talk privately.

"M'gann, you think you could link just the two of us up?" She nodded, she also knew where this was going, they had avoided talking about Artemis for as long as they could, but he knew M'gann wouldn't lie to him if he asked and talked with her alone.

"_Links up. What did you want to talk about?"_

_"You know what. How is she?"_

_"She's...__Well." _How do you tell someone the biggest news of their life, you can't, not in times like these anyway, so she decided to tell him of different events."_She had gotten shot this last time we were on a_ mission." She was quick to reassure him before he lost it. "_She was only in the med-bay for two days, she's up and much better now, physically anyway."_

_"What do you mean physically."_

M'gann sighed, Wally could feel the grief and depression roll off of her in waves. It almost made him sick.

"_She lost enough blood, and was traumatized enough that...t-th...that she, well, forgot that you _died_. It took two more days for her to stop crying, again."_

The fact that she hurt made his heart ache for her. Wally was about to ask more when she cut the link, they had arrived at their destination. The room was like an alcove, small entrance, **massive **inside. As they walked towards Fury Wally noticed several almost door like slights on the floor.

Fury tuned to see them, he walked to them meeting them about halfway from where they were waiting on him to finish speaking. The two men behind him were what the team guessed to be the supers here. Fury quickly introduced everyone.

"Cap, Thor, this is, and correct me if I'm wrong." Each nodded when their name was said. "Nightwing, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Flash." The team stared Wally down for a moment.

"What, I figured if I was stuck here I might as well continue the legacy. Besides I'm not a kid anymore, Bart's Kid-Flash now."

Fury continued the introduction.

"Team, this is Captain America and Thor. They will be helping me review your battle stats before challenging you themselves."

With that out of the way they headed out the door across from the one they had entered. Both doors suddenly closed locking the in the room. Superboy looked around and listened in confusion.

"What do we do now?" Kaldur looked at him and shrugged. "I suppose we wait."

They all sat on the floor for a few minutes, Dick knew something was up.

They were sitting in silence but it had gotten to Wally.

"One bright morning, in the middle of the night. Two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back, they faced each other. Drew their swords, and shot each other. Two deaf policemen heard the noise, came and shot the two dead boys." By now everyone was staring at him with different looks on their faces, he had to finish it now. "If you don't believe my lie is true, just ask the blind man, he saw it too."

Dick laughed to himself, knowing where the poem came from, Kaldur sat in indifference, M'gann seemed disturbed and Conner looked like he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Uncle B taught it to me. It was meant to help me understand the word contradiction."

They seemed to nod in understanding when all of a sudden platforms came out of nowhere from the ground taking Superboy and Kaldur into the air on them Dick easily avoided them, as did Wally with speed and M'gann turning transparent to avoid being hoisted as well, she immediately set up a link just as robots came up out of different areas in the floor.

Superboy jumped down on one with Kaldur as others began to fire at them. Dick dodged with Wally and Supey tackling everyone out of the line of fire.

"_M'gann,__can __you take care of their firearms for Superboy and I to take out the rest?"_ Kaldur was already forming a mallet and mace out his hydro-pack.

"_Done."_ He and Conner leapt from behind one of the platforms and made quick disposal of their enemy. Wally and Dick were coming up behind them when more flying robots started attacking them from above along with more 'floor' robots.

_"Great, more surprises."_ Wally said this as he snuck up on one robot, vibrating his hand in and out quickly he was gone and off doing the same to others before the previous one could explode. Dick smiled at his friend.

_"Nice advantage." _Dick moved on to another robot trying to refrain from using his utility belt, saving his devices for later just in case he would need them.

"_Thanks."_

Three less rob..make that six. Superboy seemed to be enjoying the destruction.

Everyone was done with the second wave of bots' in no time. This continued for ten more waves, Wally wondered if they were ever going to run out. The room was now full of broken bots', so much so that they even began ripping pieces of the destroyed bots' and using them as weapons.

Finishing off the last bot they sat in two minute silence before the doors opened to reveal this dimentions team, and an impressed looking Fury.


	10. Chapter 11

First I will start by saying that from now on I will sign off each chapter with either a movie, tv, comic or cartoon quote.

With that being said, let's resume our story.

* * *

The day during machines construction were agonizingly slow. Everyone in the Watchtower was working overtime to finish before they could be called away, they all wanted to be there when they went through.

So far the ones that were chosen for retrieval were, Batman(Obviously), Black Canary, Flash and the Martian. Until then you could hear metal clanking and a blowtorch constantly hissing throughout the tower as they progressed.

Artemis kept insisting on helping but was shot down due to her "condition". They told her she needed to be sitting and or resting at the moment, so she decided to sit in the middle of the floor in the room where everyone was working, forcing people to walk around her. She did this so she wouldn't have to be updated, if anything came up she was right there, so they couldn't give her the censored version of what happened. They couldn't exactly complain, they finally got her to settle down, none of them were going to ruin it.

Her thoughts drifted as sat watching everyone do their part. She barely noticed they breeze that went by signaling a speedster had stopped by. She looked up hoping to see Wally but remembered before her eyes landed on Bart that he was gone.

He knew he should have approached her at normal speed, he could always see the expectation in her eyes as well as the disappointment when she would see him. He sat down beside her mumbling an apology before handing her a plate full of food.

"Wow, I'm surprised this much made it to me." Bart knew Artemis was joking around with him, he didn't mind she treated him like a little brother, and after Wally, they became closer through the loss.

She didn't really feel hungry but she nibbled on a few things to make him happy. She had gotten over her bout of sickness she had that morning so she didn't want to put too much on her stomach for fear she'd just give it to the toilet. She couldn't recall being that sick ever.

Bart was rubbing her back now and they both stayed there for a good while just watching the League make progress.

"Don't worry, you have us, all of us. And even now we're going to be getting back fearless leader and the originals." Bart told her in a hushed tone as he continued to rub circles on her back. "Originals" is what he always called the first team members, he considered her an original too, but she knew she wasn't one, technically.

* * *

So far so good, the team had gone through several more tests before being allowed to spar with this dimensions said heros.

It was M'gann's turn to show her abilities, of course Kaldur had filled them in on their origin, at least about two of them being aliens and he was atlantean. Other than that, and the fact that she freaked out the resident team with her morphing, they really didn't know what she could do, and to be honest she was a little wary.

Fury seemed to pick up on this.

"It's okay kid, there ain't nothing you could do that could possibly come close to some freaky things I've seen. Just relax, and if you'd like, why don't you show off a little." M'gann smiled at the man and took his words to heart.

Wally laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered through the link. _"Besides, they look hilarious when they freak. Do something good, make me proud."_

She decided to "show off" as he put it and shifted to look like him, repeating in the exact same voice.

"It's okay kid, there ain't nothing you could do that could possibly come close to some freaky things I've seen. Just relax, and if you'd like, why don't you show off a little."

When she finished Wally wished he had a camera, because the look on everyone's faces(Minus his friends of course) was absolutely HILARIOUS!.

M'gann turned back to her normal green self, smiling said. "I believe that's what you call a 'Kodak' moment." Pointing to the shocked young heros she broke out into a fit of giggles.

After the laughter subsided, and she promised never to do that again unless necessary, she continued to show them the rest of her powers.

"And this." She entered everyone into the link she had already established with her team-mates, she continued. _"Is what we call a link,__ it allows us to communicate without com-links, we use it as a precaution just in case someone might ever hack the coms. All you have to do is speak in your mind, thoughts are private, but if you say anything in your head everyone connected will hear you. I can also tell if you're hurt, and everyone can feel if a strong emotion runs through you."_

Spiderman raised his hand. "_Yes, as long as you speak through the link." _Before he could say anything everyone heard Nova through the link. Apparently he hadn't been listening.

_"Blah, blah, blah, hope this chick finishes soon. I still have to finish my sweater." _Everyone turned to look at him before busting out into another fit of laughter.

"What!? I didn't say anything." Nova looked, well...innocent. He really hadn't been listening.

Spidey wiped an imaginary tear from his eye._ "I didn't know that you were craftsy buckethead."_

He made sure to say it through the link while still laughing hoping he would catch on. He didn't so M'gann had to explain it again. His eyes went wide when it finally clicked, and for once, he was speechless.

"Alright team, that's enough." Fury stepped toward them calming everyone down. "We will divide you all into groups based on ability so nobody get's hurt while sparring, Spiderman, you have Nightwing, Powerman, you're with Superboy." He faced the rest of the group. "Iron fist, you'll be with Aqualad, Nova with Miss Martian, that leaves White Tiger with Wally. Dismissed."

Wally smiled. _"I wonder if it's a good idea to have the pacifists spar with each other?"_

Nightwing fell in step beside him. _"Ah, but the question is, which one is more of a warrior, and willing to battle?"_

Both Kaldur and Iron Fist responded. "_Of course."_

Wally couldn't help but think that both were at an impasse. Superboy began walking with them.

"Hey Wally." He moved over to allow more room to accommodate their friend.

"Yeah Connor?"

"Do you know any more poems? You know, like the one you recited before the evaluation?" Wally thought for a moment, then remembered another one his uncle taught him.

"Once there was an elephant who tried to use a telephant. No, once there was an elephone who tried to use a telephone. Oh deary me I'm not certain quite, that even now I've got it right, howe'er. He got his trunk stuck in the telephunk, the more he tried to pull it free, louder buzzed the telephee. And now I must drop the song of the elephant and the telephong."

Superboy smiled throughout his poem, he could tell he enjoyed the literature. Oddly enough. _Kryptonians_

* * *

Yomolly over and out saying "Grab your peanut butter and swimsuit, and meet me at the flagpole"_-Buford_


	11. Chapter 12

Coulson led them to the open room where Wally had been sparring before the 'takeover' had happened.

"You will each be sparing in turns. It's this dimensions team against the other. The team with the most members to win gets to have a simulated battle with Thor and Cap, understood?" They all nodded. "Alright, Wally, Tiger, you're up first.

Wally was ready to spare with Tiger again, she had picked up a few techniques since he first fought her, and she was getting better, gradually.

She put her fists up and readied her stance, Wally did also. He moved his mouth out of sync with his words, in a very mock, old Japanese film style way.

"You have dishonor my family." He then put his hands together and bowed. "Prepare to be defeated."

She actually smiled, not that anyone could see. Being around the old team for a few days brought his sense of humor back, sort of.

She flipped over his head to land behind him, and in the same motion swept at his legs. He anticipated this and was able to get out of the way, mostly. She caught his right foot causing him to fall ungracefully on his face, she charged but before she could get to him he was up, he blocked her punch with the opposite arm, using her momentum she bent to the side landing a kick to his head catching him off guard. He recovered before she could turn fully around and landed a perfect open palmed attack on her midsection, knocking the air out of her.

Team JL 1, Team S.H.E.I.L.D 0.

Next was Miss M and Nova's turn, as Tiger and Wally exited the mat they took their place.

M'gann retracted her cape before they began, she wasn't the best at hand-to-hand combat, but she was confident she could at least take him, maybe. He was hovering slightly in the air. He took the initiative and and came at her rather sloppily, she blocked and was able to land a strike across his jaw causing him to fly back, she wasn't one for violence(unless severely provoked) and didn't want to be, so she kept on the defense. He got up agitated and came at her again, this time she fazed so he ended up going straight through her. He turned around puzzled by what happened when she solidified and grabbed him from behind in a sleeper hold, she was hanging on trying not to her hurt him but he was able to pry himself out of her too loose grip, reaching around he glowed with energy, as he charged to give a small blast a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the throat. He looked up into anger filled, baby blue orbs and heard Someone behind them mumble something about not hurting him.

"She can't take heat." Superboy growled out the words as he suddenly released Sam.

"Conner It's alright, I forfeit." She held up her hands in surrender.

JL team 1, S.H.E.I.L.D team 1.

Coulson helped Nova up. "Alright, Luke, Superboy, Your turn."

Luke, seeing Conner's anger knew he needed to be careful, not forgetting the fact that he defeated Juggernaut in an arm-wrestling match, he needed more strategy, less brute. Conner was in a boxer's stance as was Luke, they circled each other once before Conner let out a war cry, he threw a punch and Luke instinctively dodged it, receiving a blow from the opposite side let him know that it was a psych. Conner didn't want to hurt him, but he also didn't know how much he could take, so he was easy with his punches at first, when they didn't seem to even phase Powerman he decided he could deal out more.

_Bout' time I find someone who can take_ _it_.He thought this to himself he learned how to keep such said thoughts to himself without everyone in the link hearing them. Everyone thought that he hated it when they started using the link, he did, at first, but now he kinda likes it. Sure he enjoys using it to talk during missions, but the reason he still let them inside his head was because he was able to keep track of them, by just sitting and listening, even feeling, he could tell if they were safe, he didn't really want to lead, in fact he preferred Kaldur as leader. When comes to being a leader he's all around more suitable for the job. But when it comes to protection he would take over in a heartbeat, because nothing and nobody was going to get anywhere close enough to so much as give any of his pack a paper cut. And that's what he saw them as, his family, his pack. People he would gladly give his life for if needed, and he would protect them to the ends of the earth, even Beast Boy, despite the fact that he looked like a monkey.

He had Luke pinned, with his arm behind his back, he suddenly remembered something Artemis had made Wally say for the fun of it, and when he said it, it meant he was defeated, so he decided to give it a try. He leaned down so he didn't have to say it very loud.

"Say, Uncle."

He could feel Powerman struggling against his grip, he was strong, stronger than everyone else he's sparred with at least. He finally sighed, accepting defeat he let out a muffled "uncle" and Conner immediately released him.

Wally whooped with joy. "Alright Supey! High-five!" He gently smacked his hand against Wally's careful not to break it, again.

Nightwing was looking forward to sparring with someone other than La'gann. As his And Spidey's names were called for their turn he took off his utility belt and handed it to Wally, which he returned with a knowing look, he didn't have to say it. If he had it on while fighting he'd be tempted to use it, he didn't need it to test the new hero's abilities.

Spiderman knew not to underestimate an enemy, heck, all his nemesis' were always stronger, and sometimes smarter than he was. He was in fact the 'ultimate' underdog when he fought against villains. Robberies, thugs, muggings and petty thefts however, were his speciality. Not that it was going to help him in this situation.

Dick threw the first punch, Peter crouched to dodge it, and sprang over Nightwing's head when he came in low. Landing in a squat with one leg stretched out, Spidey launched himself into the air firing a web at Dick's torso, while Nightwing tried to get the sticky stuff off him, Parker swung around him wrapping his arms behind his back with the rest of the string of web from his wrist shooter.

"Huh. Not as hard as I tho...OOMF!"

Dick had pivoted his weight on one leg, bending over almost, swinging the other one leg into Spidey's midsection, at the same time he slipped a back up birdarang out of a compartment in his left sleeve, cutting himself loose int time to trip Spiderman after his fist made contact with his stomach. Before he could pin him Spidey was up and on offense. He shot another web at his face blinding him slightly just as he landed both feet into him knocking him down, Parker was fight for control. He was just as flexible as he was, and by that, I mean, Nightwing was bent over Spiderman in the most, to say the least, in fact, awkward position ever. While Spiderman was almost straddling his back, Nightwing on his stomach managed to lift his legs over his head, literally bending in half, to grab Spidey by the throat with his legs, proceeding to try and, "buck", the blue and red clad hero off of him. This ended when Dick managed to rock backward until he rolled onto his knees, thus ending the fight by trapping Spiderman behind him.

Team JL 2, team S.H.I.E.L.D 1.


	12. Chapter 13

Kaldur was about to launch himself at Danny when the speakers broke the silence.

"Team building exercise in 15, report to mission briefing room."

Dick looked at Wally when he heard him groan along with the rest of this dimensions team. "Dude, you've only been here for a few days. How can you complain about the training already?"

Wally sighed. "It's complicated."

Tiger lead the way to the briefing room where they all sat in chairs around a table as they waited for Fury. Dick nudged his friend sitting next to him.

"So, you gonna' tell me about the training mishap, or are you just going to be a baby and pout about it?" This peaked the rest of the originals interest.

"What happened?" M'gann could feel his nervousness since they left for the room.

"Not much, it's just..." He might as well spit out what he'd been thinking. "It reminded me of, _Failsafe."_

They looked worried now. "Not exactly like that, but...close."

Fury decided to grace them with his presence at that moment.

"As all of you already know it's winter break." At this all the teenagers high-fived. "But before you are released to celebrate the holidays you will be going through one last exercise."

Spidey seemed to know where this was going better than anyone. ""Where exactly are you dumping us this time?"

Fury actually smiled, this made Dick curious as to what kind of training they do.

"Camping, any questions?"

Wally raised his hand slowly, Fury nodded. "Where exactly would we be camping?"

* * *

They had finally completed the Alter-dimensionator, as Flash pointed out how much it looked like something off of Phineas and Ferb. Thus the affectionate name Alter-dimensionator.

Today was the day, and Artemis had made sure they weren't going to leave her behind. As they lined up to be shot with the machine Batman double checked his utility belt, extra batarangs, check, extra line grapple hook, check, extra gas pellets, check, extra _just in case_ money, check. He could hear the machine firing up, they had said their goodbyes minutes pryer. Just as it became fully charged, blueprints for the machine to return home,..."WAIT!"

(Too late bats, this Authors only gonna' give you one chance to mess up)

Before his request completely left his mouth Artemis, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter,Flash and Batman were engulfed in an array of light.

* * *

"I can't believe he didn't tell us where we were going!"

Nov...no, Sam was having a fit. They were all currently stranded in the middle of the forest with nowhere to go, as civilians. No one had told them what the purpose was, or what they were supposed to do, they just told them that they knew they could handle it and if anything came up they had trackers on them and would be there.

Kaldur took a 360 degree view of his surroundings and turned back to the others. "I believe the best course of action would be to establish a camp site." His team nodded and began to follow him.

"What?!" They turned back to look at Ava. "So that's just it! You voice the obvious and that makes you leader!?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "I suppose being this team's leader made me assume. Pardon me, who would you prefer?"

They all looked around at each other before M'gann spoke up. "We could vote. All of you could say who you would like to lead in you're head and I could tally it all up?"

She looked towards Kaldur for approval, then the other team. Before anyone could think their answer they heard something coming through the brush. Kaldur motioned to M'gann and she immediately put the link back up.

_"What do you think it is?" _They could all hear Dick's voce ring through their heads.

_"Is now a really a good time to put up a link?"_ Sam was still ticked(even though he had no right to be). Everyone shouted back with the same answer.

_"YES!"_

_"Yeesh_ careful,_ you're gonna' give me a_ _headache_."

Just as everybody was distracted by Sam, meaning they were all rolling their eyes, something HUGE and furry decided to pounce on Connor.

"WOLF!" He was pinned to the ground by what looked like an arctic wolf, that was malling his face. Parker's eyes looked the right size for his mask.

"Aren't you going to HELP HIM!?" They all looked at him and laughed. Before Wally could explain he was given the same greeting.

"Ahh! Dog BREATH!" Wally struggled slightly under the Wolf's weight. "Connor! Get. Him. Off me." He was barely able to get that out through the tongue attacking his face.

Connor gave a whistle and the creature got up off of Wally and sat beside him.

"It's good to see you Wolf." M'gann stroked his head as she hugged him. Wally got up to see everyone staring at the spectacle beside him.

"Introduction time. Guys, Wolf, A.K.A Connor's pet. Wolf, new friends." Wolf came over to inspect the _new friends,_ sniffing at them.

Connor smiled as he watched them tense up around Wolf. "He doesn't bite. _Unless necessary."_ He whispered the last part.

Ava let him sniff her hand before she remembered what needed to be done. "Now, if we could continue with our vote?" She gestured toward M'gann.

"Oh, of course. Just think of who you think would be best for the job."

Sam's vote;_Me._

Dick's, Wally's, Connor's, Peter's and M'ganns;_Kaldur._

Whereas Ava, Danny and Luke;_Peter. _Kaldur however was silent.

"Alright." She clapped her hands together. "Sam has 1." Everybody knew who voted for him. "Peter has 3." At hearing that he looked at his friends, Ava merely shrugged.

"I'm more comfortable with my leader than someone else's." Sam turned to her with a laugh.

"Did you just call him _you're_ leader?" Before he could start laughing she hushed him with her hand to the back of his head like a mother cow would kick her calf when nursing if it bit her.(Just being random, and yes, they will do that sometimes).

"You know what I meant Buckethead."

"That leaves Kal with 5." M'gann happily gestured to said swimmer.

"Alright then, I suggest we move south toward that mountain. There we should find some sort of water and a possible place to camp for the night." They nodded in agreement as they followed him south.

Ava walked next to Peter and hit his arm. "OW, What?" she gave him her annoyed look. "You voted for fish guy." Peter looked at her like 'so'.

She let out an aggravated sigh while mumbling to herself. "This trip better end soon."

* * *

Yomolly signing out till next time saying "Show me a good mouser and I'll show you a cat with bad breath." _-Garfield_


	13. Chapter 14

They had been walking for some time when they came to a river. When you looked up to where it came from you could see the small trail of water become bigger as it melted, turning into a stream, rushing from the mountain and slowly turning into the rushing body of water before them.

Kaldur surveyed his surroundings before looking at Connor and saying.

"Do you think you could climb up and look for any clearings?" He gestured towards a tall pine near the river bank.

Connor nodded and jumped high enough to grab a branch near the top just strong enough to support his weight while he peered out searching for the requested site. Not too long after looking he found that, just down river there was a cliff, and the river became a waterfall which ran into a lake area that had been dammed off by beavers. A heavy wooded area sat on the right side of the lake, on the left side was a large, grassy, almost meadow with a large boulder near the far edge.

Barely leaving an indent in the ground where he landed he reported back to Kal what he had found.

"The river runs off a cliff into a lake a few miles down. There's a nice size clearing on the left side and heavy woods on the right, there's also a giant boulder in the far end of the clearing, it'll make the spot easier to find when returning."

Kaldur nodded his head in agreement. "We will head there then, before we set off we shall do inventory."

They each took off the packs they were given at the start of their journey and ruffled through them, each pulling out something different.

"Peter, would you like to tell us what you have my friend?" Kaldur indicated his pack and it's contents.

"Uhh, sure." He pulled out three different things naming them off as he did so. "Um, I have a few tents, tarps, and lanterns."

"I see, M'gann?" She proceeded to do the same while Spidey put his items back in his bag.

"I have a rotisserie spit and holders, a pot and pan, and a giant spoon." She then began replacing her items as Kal motioned for Ava to do as the others had.

"I have towels, water bottles, and soap." He then turned to Wally.

"I've got a collapsible shovel, a bunch of knives, a wetting stone and lots of rope." Next was luke.

"I got sleepin' bags and pillows." Sam looked over before replying.

"Same here." Then Dick's turn.

"I have traps, a bow and a quiver full of arrows." Then Danny.

"I have extra clothing for everyone, raincoats, and what appears to be a small washboard." Kal pondered Fury's choice in equipment while Connor pulled the contents out of his bag.

"I have bug spray." At that Ava nearly hugged him. "I also have a medicine kit." Kaldur turned around grabbing his pack began to list his items.

"I have a compass, a few small radios and backup batteries." He replaced his items and addressed his teammates. "When we get to our location, each of you will be in charge of the items that you have and their use."

Wally thought for a moment. "Wait, so that means because me and Dick have the hunting equipment, that makes us in charge of catching our food?" Kaldur nodded.

Sam broke out in laughter as he puffed his reason for such an outburst in short sentences. "That...means..Danny has...permanent...laundry duty."

Ava took M'gann's giant spoon and whacked him with it so he would shut up. Spidey shook his head as he reminded Sam what his duty was.

"You do realise that you are responsible for all our sleeping stuff, meaning you're on cleanup duty." Sam looked horrified.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not the only one with cleanup duty! I got Luke with me."Everyone immediately sent him looks of extreme sympathy.

Kaldur looked towards the sky, the sun was going to set soon and they needed an established camp. "We must head out I fear it might rain and the sun will be setting soon." Wally gave a shrug.

"Red at night, Sailors delight. Red at morning, Sailors take warning." They were pretty much use to his small rhymes, but they still looked at him to explain.

"It's an old saying. The sky is pink right now, by the time the sun sets, It'll be bright red, so at least it won't rain on us, tonight anyway." Dick shook his head fighting off the laughter building in his chest, Oh how he has missed his friend so. Nobody but Wally could be this wonderfully random.

They finished packing up and headed off down river towards where Connor said he saw the clearing. Wally then remembered who had what. "Well this should be interesting." He muttered as he took up the rear his stomach already growling.

Connor sidled up to him again. "Do you know anymore poems?" Wally smiled replying with a sarcastic remark.

"Yeesh, what is it with you and literature?" Connor took him seriously.

"I like it. It intrigues me." Wally mentally face-palmed. He then took a deep breath and began reciting one of his favorites that his Uncle recited for his Aunt.

"I took my girl to a fancy ball. It was a social hop. We waited till' everyone had left. And the music it did stop. Then I took her to a restaurant. Twas the best upon the street. She said she wasn't hungry. But this is what she did eat.

A dozen raw, a plate of slaw. A chicken and a roast. Some apple 'sas' with 'sparaugas'. And soft shelled crab on toast. She had beef stew with crackers to. Her appetite was immense! When she called for pie. I thought I'd die. For I had but 50 cents.

She took it in so cozy. She had an awful tank. She said she wasn't thirsty. But this is what she drank.

A whisky skin, a glass of gin, which made me shake with fear. A sody pop, with rum on top, and a schooner full of beer. She chased it with a mint cocktail. She should have had more sense. When she called for more, I fell on the floor. For I had but 50 cents.

"Oh some night!" She said. "We'd run around, and then will have some fun." When I gave the man the 50 cents, this is what he done.

He tore my clothes, he broke my nose, he hit me on the jaw. He gave me a prize of a pair of black eyes, and swept me with the floor. He grabbed me by where my pants hung loose, and threw me over the fence.

So take my advice, and don't try it twice. If you have but 50 cents."

* * *

They reappeared somewhere in the woods when Batman had finished his delayed "WAIT".

"Well looks like we're stuck here until they figure out that Bats made a mistake, huh, who knew that was even possible? I wonder if we've broken the spacetime continuum?" Flash was, well, being Flash, as usual.

"I am picking up a familiar presence in the distance." Martian Manhunter had his hands on his head as he spoke.

Batman quit brooding and looked at him as he concentrated on where it was coming from.

"They are on the move, but I can still track them, so to speak." Canary let out a relieved sigh.

"Go ahead then and lead the way J'ohn." With that they were off.

* * *

Yomolly writing for you, ending with "If this is torture, chain me to the wall!_" -Tito_


	14. Chapter 16

Upon entering the clearing Kaldur immediately began giving out instructions.

"Sam, Luke." He turned to them then gestured toward the small grassy field. "I would like you both to start setting up camp by clearing away space for the tents. Dick, Wally..."

"Right, we're in charge of dinner, got it." Wally and Dick picked up their packs and headed for the treeline.

"Alright, then I would like Ava and Peter to accompany me to scout out the area, and Danny and Connor too keep a lookout for any danger. Understood?" Everyone reluctantly nodded and headed off to do what they were told. Wolf following close, began sniffing around, understanding his job as well.

M'gann went with Sam and Luke, having nothing better to do she decided to help them instead. Sam turned his pack upside down dumping all the contents in the middle of the clearing, he then waited for Luke by watching everyone.

Connor and 'wolf' were at the edge of the lake scanning the treeline on the opposite side, Danny was near the wooded area behind them keeping his eyes and ears peeled.

"Hey Sam." He faced Luke now. "Any idea how to put these up?"

"How should I know?" Luke shrugged and began unwrapping the tent.(You wouldn't think a lot could go wrong with putting up a tent. But it's harder than you think, as Luke and Sam are figuring out now.)

After they unrolled the tents and then placed them properly in the clearing, with M'gann's help, they then started putting the support beams together, that's when Sam tripped...

* * *

(With Kaldur, Ava and Peter)

They began walking around the small lake and to the other side exploring slightly as they entered the dense forest. There was a few patches of snow here and there, so they were dressed appropriately.

Kal stopped for a moment before signaling them to spread out a little, Ava went to his left while Pete took to the right a ways. Simply searching for anything, just in case.

Bat-paranoia can rub off on anyone without them truly knowing.

Ava turned back to where they came from catching Kaldur's attention. "What is it?" She shook her head.

"It's just dumb and dumber."_Really, what's so hard about putting up a stupid tent! _

As they kept looking none of them noticed shadowed eyes following their every move.

* * *

(With Dick and Wally)

They could Hear frustrated grunts, yelling of directions and Megan's soft giggles from where they were.

"What do think that's all about?" Wally was going through his pack to retrieve the bow and quiver of arrows(thank god Artemis taught him how to at least shoot decent) for their hunting excavation.

"They probably just don't know how to put up a tent." Wally nodded.

"I know you didn't get _all _those poems from Barry." Wally didn't bother looking at him. The last person on earth he wanted to talk about was _her_. Sure he liked remembering her and reminiscing about old times, but that day when...He just didn't like to talk _about_ her. She was the reason he talked to Artemis about retiring, the reason he, or even Arty, even considered it.

"I know, I just..." Dick put a hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"I don't like talking about her either, I understand, It's still a sensitive subject, for both of us." Wally agreed.

After they continued to walk for a few minutes Dick had the eerie feeling he was being watched by something. Turning he scanned the area several times before blaming it on paranoia. _Yeesh D, Lighten up and laugh before you turn into Batman._

Dick smiled to himself. Ever since that day, he always heard her voice in his head as if she was still with him. Oddly enough it hadn't happened with Wally, just her. And when Wally..., she had come to mind and had comforted him mentally somehow. That was...

"Dick." He faced Wally who seemed to be on the prowl. He looked where Wally was facing and spotted the doe his friend had his eyes on.

* * *

(At the Watchtower)

Superman played the transporting incident through his head before he headed toward Green Arrow to confirm his suspicion.

"Ollie." GA looked up from what he was doing. "Where's the back up blueprints for the machine?" Ollie looked around before answering.

"Ahh. Right here next to Batman's blueprints." Superman's eyes went wide with the news and rushed off to gather Wonder Woman and Green Lantern leaving behind a clueless Ollie.

* * *

I finally found them. Now I just need to protect them.

I can't let them find me until it's time, or all my plans go out the door. And they'll take him.

They lost him once, I can't let that happen again. Even if I have to sacrifice myself again, I won't let it happen.

* * *

When Dick and Wally entered the clearing the sight that bestowed them was quite amusing.

Sam was on the ground pinned underneath Luke, backwards, in a tangle of string and metal poles, while Ava laughed at them Peter, Danny, Kaldur and Megan were trying to help them.

Sam was grunting at Luke to get off as they approached.

"Spending some quality time I see." Wally poked fun a little before bending down to help. He told them to lay still as he located the end. Everyone helped them up before Wally began the slow process of detangling the two frustrated boys.

Dick on the other hand had taken the doe they caught over to the edge of the wood and hung it in the tree to bleed out so he could skin it for supper. _She_ had taught him how to do that.

**_Flashback_**

"Come on it's easy. Every country girl at least knows _how_ to do it." Robin looked at her incredulously.

"Well I guess that's my problem then, I'm not country, nor am I a _girl_." She smiled and laughed at him and suddenly he wasn't angry anymore. Funny how she could do that.

She turned to the rest of the team. "Batman wanted me to teach y'all something important and of _use_, so I figured learning to hunt, clean and skin animals for meals would be a good survival skill." She had him there. He let out a sigh as she began her gruesome lesson.

**End**

By the time Dick returned to the campsite Wally was already teaching them how to put up their tents, she taught them how to do that on their first camping trip. As he finished giving them the general instruction Kaldur handed out sleeping arrangements.

"As for who will be with who. M'gann and Ava will sleep in the center tent. Peter and Luke in the tent across from the girls.

Wally..."

"Dibbs on Dick!" Wally side hugged him before he could react.

"Alright then. Connor and I will be in the one closest to the water. And Danny and Sam will be the one behind the girl'." With that Kaldur strolled toward the lake.

Sam looked at everyone who went about conversing before catching up with Kal before he made it to the lakeshore.

"Hey, isn't someone going to go tell him who he's tenting with?" Kaldur only smiled as he gestured toward the clone and his pet.

"He already knows." Sam looked awed.

He leaned closer to Kaldur and whispered. "Is he psychic?" Kal couldn't help the small chuckle.

"No. Super hearing." With that Kaldur went to catch lunch.

* * *

(With BC, Bats, Arty and J'onn)

They walked a bit before Artemis needed a rest. The sat beside a river near a mountain, the water was running fast enough for them to be able to drink it.

As she sat in thought her mind wandered over her 'condition', planning ahead for what'll be happening soon. It was either that, or her mind would wander to Wally. She longed to see his emeralds eyes gaze at her with the affection and love she could only remember, to feel his strong arms wrap around her body to protect her, to keep her world from falling apart, to have his lips cover her's one more time so that the pieces of her world that were missing could be fixed, to be lost in the feeling of _him_.

Barry came over and sat down next to her, pulling her into an embrace. "Don't worry. Me and Iris will help, with everything. I promise, you'll never be alone in this." She nodded against his chest relishing in the warmth.

"We need to get moving and find somewhere to spend the night." Batman was staring off downriver as he spoke.

"I suggest staying close to the river, that why we have at least one resource." Barry pretty much pointed out the obvious, but hey, if their was a Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Captain Cold and Captain Boomerang, then he had a right to be Captain Obvious.

They set off downriver unaware of the figure closely watching.

* * *

Sorry for waiting so long to update, inspiration was not my friend this week, Ideas, pranks funny situations. Let me know if there is something you want me to throw them into.(Literally and figuratively)

Yomolly over and out saying "_It's like I always tell my children. Never trust a plastic hippo." Mrs. Lewis__  
_


	15. Chapter 17

As Sam and Luke continued to put up the rest of the tents, with Wally's help, Dick decided to help out Megan by building a fire pit for her so they could cook supper and keep warm after sunset, which was soon.

After he dug the hole he found some large stones near the river and with Megan's help brought them over and set them in a circle around the pit so that it would somewhat contain their fires.

Kaldur came back with two salmon and three catfish for their supper also. He handed them to Dick for preparation before checking in with Connor and Danny.

Dick didn't like to deal with fish, and there was a perfectly good reason behind it...

_**Flashback**_

"Alright, now like I said. Take the knife, and cut from the tail, all the way up the belly, and..." She stopped to stare at Robin, who was covered in fish guts from an exploding stomach. To say the fish died happy(Which means he had a full tank) was an understatement.

Robin tried his best not to freak, but when you're covered in oozy, slimy, poop and guts. Well, it took a lot of self control, especially since everyone was laughing at you, except for her.

She left quickly and came back just as fast with a towel in hand and started cleaning him up, starting with his face first.

"You're okay D." _Me_ not_ it's. _She knew what he needed to hear.

She handed him the towel and excused him from having to resume their lesson. Escorting him to the showers to gather his clothes after he shed them so she could put them in the wash, she smiled and patted his back.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think you'll want to eat only fish if you're ever stuck in the woods." She smiled down at him and he gave a small smile back thankful to have her around for situations like this.

**End**

Ever since then he didn't like to touch fish. So he traded off jobs with Wally.

As said redhead left to take care of the fish he could hear him humming a familiar tune she taught them. Funny how all of a sudden she captures your attention, demanding to be in the forefront of your mind. He rarely used to think about her and had done well with coping, but now for some reason she decided to pop up and visit him in memories.

There was never anything romantic, between her and him or anyone. She was just simply their den mother, the person who took care of them, loved them. And when they needed something, from food, to advise, comfort, hugs, anything, you name it, she gave it.

It took a while before Batman agreed to let her stay as den mother. But once she proved worthy of looking out for them she stepped into her role easily. Which in truth would range from protector, to friend, secret teller and for some even a surrogate mother.

And the day he failed to...He couldn't bring himself to think about her in the state he last saw her in, pale and lifeless. Instead he refocused his attention on tents, in which tweedle dee and dumb still had no clue what to do.

* * *

They found a hollowed out part near the river to build a fire and camp. Everybody slipping into their roles without a single word.

Batman had, surprisingly yet not, camping supplies tucked away in his utility belt.

Barry had built a small fire while Artemis and BC put up the tent. Barry, Canary and Arty tried to sleep in the cramped space as Batman kept watch and J'onn kept scanning the area.

Batman didn't know why, but he knew something was watching them. Keeping his eyes on the treeline he saw something jump down from a tree and land silently in a bush.

With caution he crept forward, low and sticking to the shadows. But when he reached the bush, all he found was a small note. He inspected it before picking it up to read.

_Follow the river_

_ E.B._

Names ran through his head as he tucked the note safely away into his utility belt before returning to camp.

* * *

They had finished off the fish and Megan was slowly cooking the venison while everyone was sitting around the campfire trying to figure out ways to keep them from being bored, cause' really, none of them were even tired, except for the to 'tent wrestlers'.

"So, I'm probably going to regret this but.." Ava turned toward Wally. "You got anymore funny stories?"

"You mean poems?" She nods. "Well, not really. But if you want I know some pretty funny stories."

Everybody seemed to agree with this so he decided to add something else. "Alright then, how about we swap stories? If anybody hears a story that reminds them of something else that's funny, then they get a turn to share." Everybody agreed and he began his chosen story.

"Alright, this all happened about six years ago..."

_**Mt. Justice 5:04**_** pm**

Wally was laying on the couch bored out of his mind while he nursed a bag of chicken whizzies. Rob was in the armchair beside the couch practising his lock picking skills.

Wally heaved out a sigh. "I wish something would just happen already." He was starting to think he shouldn't of played that prank on Batman, because if no missions was punishment...

_Wait wait wait. You pulled a prank on Batman! When was this and how come I didn't hear about it?!_

_That's a whole different story in and of itself. __I'll tell you later, n__ow quite down and let me continue._

_Fine._

"Recognized Batman A02" Wally sprang up and raced to his room and back to the briefing room clad in full uniform.

He was so excited he was vibrating in place.

_You vibrate?_

_Yea, so? Speedsters always vibrate when we're excited. Now don't take Dick's lead and stop interrupting._

"Sodowehaveamisionpleaseohpleasetellmewehaveamissi on!" Batman raised his hand and called attention to his ever-present famous glare.

"Yes, I have a mission..."

_Wait, you were speedtalking. How did Batman even understand you?_

_I have no idea, the best excuse any of us has ever come up with is, he's Batman. Now hush before I break out the duct tape._

_We weren't given any duct tape._

_Lest you forget I never leave home without it__._

_Where did you get th-mmph._

_Shhh, it's a secret. Now._

_"..._for all of you."

Wally fist pumped and waited for the few minutes it took everybody to gather for the mission details.

"You all know Clayface." As he said this Clayface's ugly, goopy face popped up on the screen in front of them. "There have been rumors that he's been trying to get revenge on his used-to-be friend from his days in HollyWood. Your job will be to get in, blend in, watch for Clayface, and keep the people at the party safe. Is that understood?" There was a chorus of yes before he dismissed them. "You leave immediately, I suggest you all change into something more appropriate for a party."

Everyone went and change and got into the bio-ship to embark on their journey.

_Now this is where it get's interesting._

* * *

Yomolly signing out saying _"If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, send a banana creme pie after me." -Garfield  
_


	16. Chapter 18

Kaldur had Wally pause the story so they could set up their sleeping bags in their tents and divvy up their clothes. As they all sat back around the fire, a cry from an aggravated Dick came from behind.

"Wally! Take your shoes off before going in the tent! Do you know how hard it is to sweep these things out!" Wally recalled the last time they went camping.

Dick came and sat by Wally with a scowl firmly planted on is face.

"Sorry. Okay, so at the party we thought we were going to be guest's..."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention please..." Wally was fidgeting backstage as they were being announced.

"I thought we were supposed to be _attending_ the party, not _entertaining_ it..."

"...And now Red Skelton and John Pinnette." The cloud applauded politely.

Wally leaned over to Dick. "Which one am _I_ exactly? And why _those_ names?"

"Who do you think. And besides I could only remember a few of the comedians she told us about, now get out there before they become suspicious!"

They walked out on stage and waved to the crowd. Wally was becoming even more nervous by the second. Then he realized he was suppose to start the skit.

"Hey John, you know all the players names that play on the Red Socks right?"

"Yes, yes I do. But believe it or not nowadays they give ball players very peculiar names."

"Funny names?"

"Oh, absolutely strange names, nick-names..."

"Well it can't be funnier then my name, before I changed it."

"What's that?"

"Sebastian Dimwitty." The crowd slightly chuckled.

"They're even funnier than that. You see we have Who's on first, What's on second I don't know's on third..."

"That's what I wanna know. I want you to tell me the names of the players on the Team."

"Well I'm telling you. Who's on first, What's on second I don't know's on third..."

"Do you know the fella's _names_?"

"Yes."

"Well then _who's_ playing first?"

"Yes."

"I mean the fella's name on first base."

"_Who._"

"The guy playing first base."

"_Who_ is on first."

"Well what are you asking_ me_ for!?"

"I'm not _asking_, I'm _telling_ you, Who is on first."

"I'm asking _you_ who's on first."

"That's the man's name."

"_Who's_ name?"

"Yes."

"Well go ahead and tell me."

"Who."

"The first base-men."

"_Who!_"

"The guy on first base!"

"_Who _is on first."

"Have you got a first base-men?"

"Certainly."

"Then who's playing first?"

"Absolutely."

Wally started to relax more when he noticed the crowd's smiles.

"...When you pay off the first base-men every month who gets the money?"

"Every dollar of it. Why not the man's entitled to it."

"Who is?"

"_Yes_."

"So who get's it?"

"Why shouldn't he?! Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it."

"Who's wife?"

"Yes."

Wally let out an exaggerated exasperated sigh.

"Listen. All I'm trying to find out is what's the guys name on first..."

"Oh! no! no! What's on second."

"I'm not asking ya who's on second."

"Who's on first!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!"

"Alright just don't change the players around."

"I'm not changin' nobody around! All I wanna know is what's the guys name on first base."

"What's on second!"

"I'm not asking who's on second!"

"Who is on first!"

"I don't know."

"Oh, he's on third we're not talking about him."

Wally paused for a moment "How did I get to third base?"

"You mentioned his name."

"If I mentioned the player's name, then who did I say was playing third?"

"No, Who is on first."

"STAY OFF OF FIRST WILL YA!"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Now, what's the guys name on first base!?"

"What's on second."

"I'm not asking ya who's on second!"

"Who is on first."

"I don't know!"

"He's on third."

Wally dramatically threw his arms up in defeat. "There I go back to third again."

"Well I can't change their names!"

"Would you please stay on one base Miiiiiiissssssttttteerrrr _Pinnette." _Wally fought back a smile. He wasn't suppose to forget their stage names.

"I'm sorry. Now what is it you want to know?"

"_What_. Is the fella's name on first base?"

"_What_. Is the fella's name on second."

"I'm not asking ya who's on second."

"Who is on first."

"I don't Know."

"Third base." They both said in unison.

Wally decided for a different approach. "You got an outfield?"

"Sure."

"Red Socks got a good outfield?"

"Absolutely." Dick crossed his arms.

"The left fielders name?"

"Why."

"I don't know, I just thought I'd ask ya!" Dick had never really heard Wally sound sarcastic.

"Well I just thought I'd tell ya."

"Well who is playing left field?"

"_Who_ is playing _first_!"

"STAY OUTA THE IN FIELD!"

"Well then don't mention their names."

"I just wanna Know what's the fella's name on first base?"

"What's on second."

"I'm not asking ya who's on second!"

"Who is on first."

"I don't know!"

"THIRD BASE!" Wally yelled this time. He was glad it was almost over.

"Alright! Take it easy, take it easy."

"And the left fielder's name?"

"_Why_."

"Because!"

"Oh, he's center field." At that Wally did a face palm.

"Fine! You got a pitcher on the team?"

"Sure."

"The pitchers name?"

"Tomorrow."

"You don't wanna tell me today?"

"I'm telling you...!"

"What time!"

"What time?"

"What time tomorrow are you going to tell me who's pitching?"

"Now listen! Who is not pitching...!"

"I'LL BRAKE YOUR ARM IF YOU SAY WHO'S ON FIRST! I wanna know what's the pitcher's name!?"

"What is on second!"

"I'm not asking ya who's on second!"

"Who is on first!"

I Don't Know."

"Third base." They both said hurriedly together.

"You got a catcher?" Wally was starting to get tired.

"Certainly."

"The catchers name?"

"Today."

"Today. And Tomorrow's pitching?"

"Now you've got it."

"That's all. Red Socks got a couple of days on their team. Did you know I'm a catcher too?"

"Tell me."

"I could get behind the plate and do some fancy catching, Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter comes up."

"Yes?"

"Now, the heavy hitter bunts the ball, when he bunts the ball, me being a good catcher, I want to throw the guy out of first base, so I pick up the ball and throw it to who?"

"Now that's the first thing you've said right all night."

"...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"That's all you gotta do."

"Is to throw the ball to first base, now who get's it?"

"Naturally."

"Look I gotta throw the ball to first place, now who has it!?"

"Naturally!"

"Alright." Wally smiles. "So I pick the ball up and I throw it to Naturally."

"No! You throw it to Who."

"Naturally."

"Yes."

"That's what I said!"

"You're not saying that."

"I throw the ball to Naturally."

"No, you throw it to Who."

"Naturally."

"That's it." Dick said encouragingly.

"That's what I said'!"

"No it's not."

"Look, I throw the ball to who, whoever the guy is, drops the ball and the guy makes it to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to what, what throws it to I don't know, I don't know throws it back to tomorrow, a triple play. Then another guy get's up and it's a long fly to because, why, I don't know, he's on third and I don't give a darn!"

"What's that?"

"I said. I don't give a darn a darn!"

"Oh, that's our shortstop." Wally made his grande exit of the stage. What surprised him coming off was the standing ovation his and Dick's routine received.

* * *

"So to make a long story short, the only reason we were sent on the job was because Batman was paranoid and he knew we were bored."

* * *

Yomolly till next time saying _"Curse these bodacious hips of mine. Randall! Go back to my house and grab the butter!" -Ms. Finster _


	17. Chapter 19

Amanda Waller sat patiently listening to the very _stubborn _man before her. He had on a navy blue business suit with a red tie, his hair was white at the base and black on top, his voice was loud, obnoxious and it seemed to her that he completely forgot that the people in the room he's surrounded by could and _would_ (some just to shut him up) kill him with nothing but a snap of their fingers.

"All I'm saying is, take them out now! What's so hard about shooting a bunch of people stranded in the woods!?" That was the third time he had made his 'point', which in her opinion was utterly idiotic.

Vandal addressed him again "For the last time _Jameson, _these teen heroes are not to be underestimated. We must do things according to plan, be patient."

He looked like he was about to blow his top again. "Mr Jameson." He spun around to direct his glare at Waller. "If I recall correctly, the only reason you are _here_ is to give us information about the spider boy, that was our deal. You tell us how to get rid of him, and we'll let you watch."She ended with a sadistic smirk on her face. Then backed it up with a threat. "So I suggest you leave the planning to us, you wouldn't want to explain to those kids why they were going to die? Now would you."

He shut up immediately getting the implication and allowed for the meeting to pertain more important matters.

"Now." Vandal was addressing Waller now. "The Light would like to know if you have completed your part."

She gave another bone chilling smirk. "Indeed I have, they all should meet up about noon tomorrow."

Nobody even saw the silver figure sitting in the shadows gaining every last detail.

* * *

Wally gave a big yawn and rubbed his belly. "Well, time for bed for me."

Dick stopped him from getting up. "Nope, not until you sweep out the tent."

"But..."

"No an's if's or but's. Go, now." Wally gave a pout as Danny handed him a little broom. "Yes Ma'am."

"I don't remember there being a broom in your pack before." Danny just shrugged while Dick smiled to himself.

_**Flashback**_

"Wait, how did you do that?" She looked at him and smiled.

"It's a cartoon thing." He looked puzzled so she began one of her favorite songs...

_**End**_

Wally came back and sat down by Dick again. "Hey Wally?"

"Yea?"

"You remember that song? About being a cartoon?"

" You mean...I am the very model of a cartoon individual, my animation's comical unusual and whimsical, I'm quite adept at funny gags comedic theory I have read, from wicked puns and stupid jokes to anvils that drop on your head.

I'm very good at fancy dances I can even pirouette, then smack the villain with a fish; I know my cartoon etiquette, I can make my face all mean and really give you quite a fright, then make up with flowers made of real exploding dynamite.

When in a jam I just yell 'stop' and villains in their tracks are froze, then I sneak up and utter 'start' and take my hands and honk their nose, I am quite proud to be in such a hierarchical progeny, from Daffy Duck and Tweety Bird to Babs and Buster Bunny.

To suit my mood I can call forth a lot of different sceneries, like outer space and desert scapes and Himalayan eateries, from this bag here why I can pull most anything imaginable, like office desks and lava lights and Bert who is a cannibal.

You see in matters comical, unusual, and whimsical we are the very model of cartoon individuals."

"Well that answered my question." Dick said matter-o-factly, Wally just grinned in returned.

"I am heading to bed, we'll need our sleep so I suggest the same to all of you." With that Kaldur and Connor went to their tent followed by Wally and Dick, then Ava and Megan, then Luke and Peter while Danny carried a snoring Sam to their tent.

* * *

As soon as all the tents closed she dropped from her spot in the tree and snuck by Peter's tent. He was the best option. Any one else and they would bring someone with them.

* * *

Peter's spidey sense went off, but he didn't see anything outside, either way he decided to check it out. "Hey Luke, I'll be right back."

"Why? Where you goin'?" He thought of an excuse fast.

"Just to the 'bathroom'." Luke seemed to except this.

"Alright, If your not back in five minutes though I'm gonna come find you, kay?"

Peter nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

She watched as Peter came out and made his way toward the treeline below her, he didn't seem to detect her so she made an obvious drop to the bottom of the tree she was in, drawing his attention. She waited for him to enter the treeline about a few feet further before trying to warn him.

"_You're all in danger_." Peter heard the voice, but there was something different about the sound, almost like...it was..in his head.

"What do you mean in danger? What kind?" Peter was still searching around the trees trying to find where this mysterious girl was, or at least he thought it sounded like a girl.

"_Yes Petey, I'm a girl. I'll at least tell you that much about me. But as for the danger, beware noon tomorrow_." He reached out desperately like Megan had showed to try and get a hold of her again.

"_Wait! How do I even know to believe you?_" Just then he saw her step forward. She had on all grey, combat boots with lighter grey leggings and matching pleated skirt, she had on a sweatshirt with the hood up which had a pointed tip at the end preventing anyone from seeing her eyes and silver bracelets that covered her forearms and part of her palms.

She stepped a little closer and smiled. "Ask Dick, the next time you see him, what a snoodle is, and if he freaks then you know you can believe me."

Just as he was about to ask what a _snoodle was_, she was gone. Not like, "well let me just turn around for some reason then turn back to suddenley find you gone" no, she vanished into thin air, he should know he was watching her the whole time, he didn't even blink.

Peter rubbed his face and headed back to his tent, he gave Luke a thumbs up and said goodnight. But before he fell asleep he decided to ask Dick in the morning exactly _what_ a snoodle is. Then he'll know for sure.

* * *

Dick and Wally had woken up earlier than everyone else to go hunting again. They had eaten through most of the venison the night before.

They hadn't gone far when they spotted some deer tracks, and about a half hour later they came back to find everyone starting to come out of their tents.

So Dick did the same with the buck, they caught this time, as they did with the doe. When he sat back down Peter was looking at him nervously.

"Everything alright?" He inquired. Peter seemed to weigh his options.

"I was just wondering." he paused thinking over his choice of words. "If...you knew what...a snoodle...is."

Dick nearly choked on his own spit, and everyone else on his team paused.

The silence was deadly, till Wally piped up. "Well, to understand what a snoodle is. You need to be told _the_ story."

"What kind of story?" Sam was surprisingly quite like the rest of them.

"How about I just tell you the story instead." The ones who hadn't heard it before nodded and sat as Wally told them _the_ story.

"It's called, _A Snoodle's Tale."_

_"Far far away in the land of galoots, where the biggle-bag trees bear their biggle-bag fruits, and far-lilly bushes all blossom in yellow and thim-buttle plants squirt snooberry jello. Here where the mountains of rocky magoo rise high o'er the meadows of gilda-manjoo, where sunsets are painted with purple and blue, you'll find a small town, not much bigger than you._

_Welcome to Snoodleburg, home of the snoodles, a curious folk who eat pancakes with noodles and spend half their days making sketches and doodles and cutting their hair into shapes like french poodles._

_ Now right in heart of this curious town stood a curious tower, the tallest around, with a clock at its top and a chute at its bottom, tis pink in the spring and turns red in the autumn. But weirder by far than its color or height is what happens their every fourth tuesday night, as strange as it seems it has been demonstrated, that snoodles aren't born, but rather created._

_Every tuesday at quarter past nine, the tower will shimmy and rattle and whine, and as the town nibbles on biggle-bag fruit, a shiny young snoodle will drop from the chute._

_That's where they come from though no one knows why, nor who could have built the great tower so high, these mysteries of life befuddle most snoodles, who'd much rather focus on pancakes and noodles and cutting their hair into shapes like french poodles. Yes most found the tower to noisy and strange, till one small snoodle made all of that change._

_This little snoodle was much like the others, he came without siblings no sisters or brothers, he came without money, a mom or a dad, the pack on his back was all that he had._

"This is peculiar." _The little guy said_. "I came from a chute and I fell on my head? What do I look like? What am I for?" _He pondered those questions, and then thought of more_._ "_Checking my bag is a good place to start." _He pulled out some paints_. "Maybe I'm good at art!" _The next thing he found was a snoodle kazoo._ "Hey what do you know I can make music too!" _Then back on his pack he pulled a small string and out from the sides popped two little wings_. "Amazing!" _He said with a gleam in his eye_. "I can paint, play kazoo and now I can fly. Wait till the others see all the great things I can do with my paints my kazoo and my wings."

_So he packed up his paints and his snoodle kazoo and he hopped off to show them all what he could do. There from the top of a short stubby wall all the big snoodles heard the new small snoodle call _"Come watch me you guys as I head for the sky!" _He straightened his wings with a gleam in his eye, then he jumped and he flapped like the red snootered finches that fly from the plains to the peak of Mt. Ginches, his flight, unlike theirs, covered__ only__ twelve inches._

"You call that flying!?"

"You think you're a bird?!"

"We've never seen anything quite so absurd!" _The old snoodle sniggered he laughed he shook. _"I'll paint you a picture to show how you looked!" _The brush strokes were skillful the colors were koolish, the story they told made the young one feel foolish. _"Take it from us." _Said a snoodle named Lou. _"Flying just isn't what you're meant to do." _The young snoodle drooped, he felt his heart sag, the painting the old snoodle placed in his bag. _"Carry this with you." _The old snoodle said. _"So visions of flying don't go to your head!" _The weight on his back was as heavy as lead._

_So under the weight of the picture he bore he hobbled along feeling lonely and sore, till up far ahead on a bench near the tower he spied a bright bundle of far-lilly flowers, his heart started lifting. _"What beautiful things." _Then he remembered. _"I've got more than wings." _So quickly he dug the paints out of his pack and hoped that with art, maybe he have the knack. "_I did it!" _He yelled to the snoodles in town, then held up his picture as they gathered round. _"YOU DID IT ALRIGHT!" _Said all the snoodles replying_. "You showed your no better at painting then flying." _Then one of them laughed and while eating a waffle, painted a picture that made him feel awful. _

"You're puny!"

"You're silly!"

"You're not all that smart!"

"You can't use your wings...AND YOU'RE NO GOOD AT ART!"

_That picture too was placed in his pack and made his heart slump just as low as his back. "_I'm ugly, I'm foolish and so very small. I don't think I should be with snoodles at all." _And so he decided to get out of town, his wings hung so low that they dragged on the ground. He walked past the tower and out of the city, he walked through the fields and thought._ "My this is pretty, the far-lilly bushed all blooming in yellow, and thim-buttle plants squirting snooberry jello, I think I like it here."_ Said the small snoodle fellow. Then feeling some warmth coming back to his chest, he thought he might sit for a while and rest. But try as he might to sit down with grace, the weight on his back knocked him flat on his face._

"Ha, that's a hoot." _Said a voice from behind, a farmer stood up with a thim-buttle vine. _"Why, you need a picture, my snoodleburg bud; lest you forget how you look in the mud." _And so in an instant the picture was done and placed in his backpack, which now weighed a ton! The poor snoodle wobbled he grimaced he groaned, he stood to his feet and he said with a moan. _"Is there anywhere I can be truly alone?!"

_Just then overhead __flew __two red snootered finches, winging their way toward the peak of Mt. Ginches._ "I see." _Said the snoodle. _"Then that's what I'll do. The home for those finches will be my home too."

_So painfully, struggling under his pack, the small snoodle inched up the big mountains back, he crawled over boulders in rain and in lightning he trudged on and on, though the journey was frightening. Till finally on sunday at quarter past two he spied all the meadows of gilda-manjoo and realised he was on top of Mt. Ginches, alone with the wind, his thoughts and the finches._

_He thought of the snoodles, he thought of the tower, he thought of the bell that would chime on the hour, he thought his pack and his very long walk, he thought it so loudly, he heard his thoughts talk. _"Hello."_ Said his thoughts. _"You've made quite a climb."

"That voice." _He remarked. _"Doesn't sound much like mine." _Then he turned and he realised that he wasn't alone, for a man stood behind in a cave in the stone. He looked like a snoodle though quite a bit bigger. _"Maybe a giant!" _The small snoodle figured. _"I'm going."_ The snoodle boy said with a huff. _"And don't paint a picture, I've got quite enough."

"But first come inside." _The man said. _"Have some tea. I'm so very pleased that you're visiting me." _The snoodle boy stopped, though he'd only gone inches, and stared at the stranger he found on Mt. Ginches. He didn't seem angry, in fact he looked kind, the poor little boy was confused. _"Are you blind!? I'm puny, I'm ugly I'm not all that smart, I can't use my wings and I'm no good at art!" _The stranger leaned down with a pain in his heart. _"Who told you these things?" _He asked._ "How do you know?"

"These pictures I have in my pack tell me so." _The small snoodle sniffled, and started to go. _

"First, If you please, let me look at this art, that makes your pack heavy and weighs down your heart." _Then picture by picture he unpacked the bag that bent the poor snoodle and made his wings sag. _"Dear boy these look nothing like you." _Then into the fire the pictures he threw. He rose from his chair, saying. _"Wait there, you'll see, that what you need most is a picture from me." _The snoodle sat patiently, sipping his from a room in the back he returned, and said. _"Dear little snoodle, it's time that you learned, what you really look like." _And he threw off the sheet, and what the boy saw warmed him right to his feet. The boy in the portrait looked older and strong with wings on his back that were sturdy and long, and a look in his eye both courageous and free. _

"Sir?" _Asked the boy. _"Are you saying, that's me? I'd like to believe it, but Sir, I'm afraid to."

"But I know who you are." _The man said. _"For I made you. I built the tower and set it motion, I planted the meadow, put fish in the ocean, and I feed the finches, though most snoodles doubt it, not one of them falls that I don't know about it. I've seen you fall down in the mud in the goo, I've seen all you've done and all you will do, I gave you your pack and your paints and your wings I chose them for you, they're your special things. The snoodle kazoo is so you can sing about colors in autumn or flowers in spring, I gave you your brushes in hopes that you'd see, that using them you could make pictures for me. Most of the snoodles." _The old one said sadly. "_Just use their paints to make others feel badly."

_The young snoodle pondered the things he'd been told, then wondering something grew suddenly bold. _"But Sir, if you made this incredible land, can't you make snoodles obey your command?"

_The big one smiled warmly, then said to the small. _"A gift that's demanded is no _gift _at all."

_With that the small snoodle reached into his pack, and pulled out the picture he made ten miles back. "_Their far-lilies Sir, from over the bridge." _The old one beamed bright, and said. _"That's for my fridge."

_After the small snoodles picture was hung the old one bent down to the face of the young he said. _"Heres what you look like heres how I see you, keep this in your pack and you'll find that it will free you, from all of the pictures and all of the lies that others made up just to cut down your size, and lastly, your wings, you know what their for, but not just to fly son, I want you to _soar._"

"But Sir?" _Said the snoodle. _"How can I fly? This pictures so big I won't get very high."

"But this pictures special, it's bigger it's brighter, carry it close and I think you'll feel lighter."

_As soon as he heard it the snoodle looked down, and realised he was an inch off the ground. He laughed and he leapt and he flew from the cave feeling now older and stronger and brave, and he flew through the clouds and he flew with the finches, he soared up and down round the peak of Mt. Ginches, he flew over far-lilly bushes in yellow and thim-buttle plants squirting snooberry jello, he flew over biggle-bag trees and their fruits, in big lazy loops, o'er the land of galoots then hurried back home to the center of town, where the snoodles all stood with their wings on the ground, then at precisley at quarter past two, he told them the story, that I just told you._

* * *

Yomoly till next time saying "_I smell, I smell, I smell!...Ducky." -Petri_

10,000 random points to whoever can tell me which movie this ^ came from.


	18. Chapter 20

"Everybody understand what a _snoodle is_ now?" Wally looked at each solemn face as they nodded. "Good."

"You know what that story reminds me of?" They all waited for Connor to continue. "Dragons."

Peter scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why in the world would _that_ remind you of _dragons_?"

Connor looked at him and frowned. "Not _dragons_, as in the animal. Dragons, as in the game."

Everyone, except the originals, stared at him as if he had suddenly grown three heads.

Wally gave Kaldur a hopeful expression. Kaldur, knowing what Wally wanted to do, nodded his head in agreeance.

"Well, I'm guessing none of you have ever played Dragons before. So instead of _telling_ you, we're going to _show_ you. Dick, would you be a dear and gather those strings we use to tie up the tents." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together as Dick got up to do what he was asked. "This is going to be _fun_."

* * *

Superman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman(girl?) were gathered in the main area where the "other-dimensionator" was firing up, for the second time. They readied the machine while Superman double checked their supplies.

As it finished firing up, getting ready to shoot, Diana noticed that Clark's eyes widened, she didn't hear what he had said for his shout was muffled from being hit with the machine.

* * *

Breakfast was nothing special. Dinah caught fish by doing Canary cries. Barry had said it reminded him of fishing with dynamite.

Afterwards they headed out. Batman was still running through all the names he knew that would match the one on the card he had found.

He kept running the initials over and over in his head, but only _one_ name matched. But that was impossible, she was gone.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm giving Danny a backwards hug?" Sam had his arms wrapped around Danny's waist with a string sticking out of his back pocket.

Wally sighed and recounted the rules for him. "First of all, it's a team building exercise, so you're supposed to be connected like that, that way you have to work as a team to avoid having your tail snagged. It's pretty self explanatory, but I'll go over it again. Everybody is sectioned off into teams of two, Me and Dick, you and Danny, Kaldur and Connor, Peter and Luke and then the girls. One is the head, and the other is the tail. The tail has to stay connected to the head at ALL times, if you let go or get disconnected at ALL, you are disqualified. The object of the game is to take the other team' tails without losing your own or, as i've pointed out previously, getting disconnected. You cannot leave this designated space between all of the tents, if anyone does THAT, they, also, will be disqualified. Everybody ready?" They all nodded. "In that case, let the games, BEGIN!"

(Here's the setup.

Team 1 Wally: Head, Dick: Tail

Team 2 Luke: Head, Peter: Tail

Team 3 Ava: Head, Megan: Tail

Team 4 Danny: Head, Sam: Tail

Team 5 Connor: Head, Kaldur: Tail)

Wally and Dick took off toward Danny and Sam, barreling forward, he was trying to scare them into running. They clearly weren't connected very well, so if they did take off, which they did, they would come apart...like so.

Kaldur took notice and announced. "Team 4 disqualified!" He barely finished his sentence as he dodged a grasping hand from behind. "Connor, swivel!" They did a complete 360, and while Ava went for Kal's 'tail', Connor swiped Megan's clean out of her pocket, then backing Kaldur into a corner to protect their tail, he waved the string in front of the girls' faces.

"Team 3 eliminated!"

Meanwhile, Peter had jumped on Luke's back so that all he had to do was hold on as Wally and Dick chased after them. While distracted by Wally shouting about how they were going to have to make a new rule about 'piggy-backers', Luke didn't see Connor and Kal coming straight towards them. He turned to get away, but his turns became wider due to someone on his back. Allowing Connor and Kaldur to snag their tail.

Wally and Dick on the other hand, had waited for Connor and Kal to turn their backs on them before going for their tail. He and Dick had been champions at this game since they first learned how to play it.

**Flashback**

"Alright, time for team building exercises." She looked at her watch, then at the clock in the training room, and waited for a few minutes before she could officially start yelling. "Artemis, Connor, get your butts off the couch! Kaldur! I know you have a bookmark! Wally! Get out of the cookie dough! I'm baking those for later! Rob! Stop trying to hack into random places! It's time for T-BE people! Get in here before I _ban_ all of you!" Oh how she loved to watch them scramble. Course, the first time someone didn't listen to her they stopped being able to partake any of the many sweets she would bake for them after they got back from missions. And Wally wasn't very happen when he had to miss out on her famous schnecken.

_**End**_

Wally was about to enclose his fingers around Kal's tail, when suddenly out of nowhere 4 large bodies landed on top of all of them.

* * *

She shook her head as she watched the spectacle befall before her. She had hoped that her warning would have gotten through, but apparently, not. She sighed. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to go with plan B. They have no idea what's going to go down." She added the last part in a sullen tone. And with that she slid from her perch in the tree and made her way up river.

* * *

Yomolly till next time saying "_Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"-Gobber_


	19. Confusion

She found them a few miles from the waterfall and watched them silently before she set her plan in motion.

* * *

Artemis wasn't watching where she was going. Staring off into the scenery she spotted a pair of floating eyes. She stopped dead in her tracks, doing a double take, as she watched the eyes watching her. When she slowly made her way closer to them floating teeth came out of nowhere, rearranging into a giant grin. A grin she'd recognize anywhere.

"What the..." She was interrupted by a rabbit running past her in a suit, carrying a pocket watch. As she stared after him she failed to notice a purple and pink striped cat climb down the tree toward her, until he spoke.

"Which way are you going?" Her head snapped down to in front of her where the cat stood. She knew better than to talk to this crazy cat, but then again, it's just her imagination...isn't it? She looked back toward the river, but it was gone, as were the rest of her group. She wasn't even in the forest she had just seen a moment ago, in it's place was an eerily familiar empty wood with paths leading every which way.

Now she was freaking out.

She couldn't think of a single explanation to her predicament, was she hallucinating? She didn't remember passing out.

"You know, I think you need directions." She looked back towards the cat lying on his back. "You seem, lost." As he said this his body rolled over, he kept his head upside down while he stood up on his hind legs and leaned against the tree he was once in.

"Would you like to go this way?" His hand went under is chin, causing his head to turn right side up again, to point left. "Or, that way?" He dropped his hand to do the same with the other pointing in the opposite direction, making his head go upside down again.

"I don't need directions." She glared at the cat, trying to remember which path Alice had taken. She contemplated whether or not wandering was a good idea.

* * *

Flash was watching the river rush by, the crystal blue water was lovely, until it suddenly turned into a deep, rich, brown. Barry blinked twice to make sure he had seen right.

He turned to tell everybody else, but they were gone. He turned back toward the river to make sure it wasn't his imagination. It wasn't.

"Well that's odd." His eyes were still locked on the river, trying to figure it all out, when he heard someone shout for help. He turned and saw some little girls running over to him from somewhere up river.

"Help" "Can you help us?" "We need help" He got over his shock after a few seconds to ask them what was wrong.

One girl with red hair, blue jeans, a green and red striped long sleeved shirt and a pink hat with strawberries on it stepped forward.

"The bridge is broken and are friend is stuck on a rock candy rock in the middle of the river." Flash nodded and they led him up river, he couldn't help but think their was something wrong with that sentence. There a pony was stuck on a rock.

"That's your friend?" They all nodded. "Why doesn't she just swim?"

The dark skinned girl dressed in an orange sweater and hat shook her head at him. "Don't you know? You can't cross the fudge river without a bridge, you'll get stuck and swept away." _Ok, strange._

She sounded sad and close to tears at the possibility of losing the pony though, so he quickly crossed to the opposite side, turned around, and ran back across, snatching the pony in the process, and dropping her in front of the girls.

The pony neighed in happiness as they all hugged her. Then she turned toward Barry and said. "Oh thank you, you are surely the best hero we've ever had in strawberryland!"

Barry took a few stumbling steps backwards gaping at the pony. "H-how...?"

The strawberry hat girl pulled on his arm. "You must come to my house for a berry spectacular party!" The statement was met with a chorus of 'yeah's' and 'alright's' as he was dragged off by a bunch of brightly dressed little girls with hats.

* * *

Wally struggled under the weight of a strong body, then suddenly the pressure on his back stopped and Dick helped him up.

He had his arms raised in a stretch when all of a sudden he was in a bone crushing hug. _Not again._

"Ollie! you're crushing the poor boy. Besides it's my turn." He barely had enough time to register the woman's voice before the pressure ceased, only to be replaced with a harder version. All light was shut out by massive wings.

"I...Can't...BREATH!" He was instantly released.

"Sorry."

He was about to give Supes a hug when he noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

Wonder Woman stepped forward. "Don't tell me you left the blueprints too!?"

"What!? No. I...Forgot to call Ma." Superboy's eyes widened.

"Oh, you are in trouble." Everybody from DC universe nodded in understanding and pity.

Wally brushed some dirt off of his shirt. "How come you ended up on top of us anyway?"

They all shrugged.

* * *

Vandal shook his head at Klarion. "You need to work on your _landings_."

* * *

Wally was about to make a joke about Klarion being behind it just to make a little chaos, when all of a sudden the ground started shaking. After a few minutes it stopped leaving everyone bewildered.

"What was that." Ava had her arms out like everyone else.

Wally looked toward the forest and noticed a giant metal door that seemed to lead to nowhere. "Maybe, that's the cause?" All of them turned to face the door now.

"Think we should open it?" Kaldur didn't answer Sam as he, and everyone else, watched Dick step up to the door.

* * *

J'onn was following behind Batman when he lost track of Artemis and Flash's mental presence's, he looked behind him. They seemed to just have disappeared. He turned back to tell Batman, but he too was gone. J'onn closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to find his comrades. But when he opened his eyes again he found that he was no longer in a forest, but on a desolate plain with high rising reddish rocks.

"I'll have you know you can't hide from me!" He was startled by the voice. But what he couldn't decide was what was more confusing, that the voice came from a duck, or that said duck was shooting at a small black creature dressed in red and green with no mouth.

"Come fellow martian, I must bring you to the safety of the palace, there you will meet Queen Tyr'ahnee." The small creature grabbed his arm and escorted him toward a tall strange looking building he hadn't noticed before.

* * *

Dinah was thinking about their journey, with nothing else to really think about what did you expect? She looked up from staring at the ground to ask Batman a question, but he wasn't there. She turned around but J'onn, Barry and Artemis were gone too.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dinah turned toward the scream to see a woman that looked like a cross between Gigantica and a Martian, and she seemed mad.

"Who are you!?" Dinah stared at the giant woman, she was all green, like a martian, with dark green, long hair up in a high ponytail. Her outfit looked like a bathing suit, it cut off where her thighs began and had a single strap going over her left shoulder, it was completely purple with a deeper purple band around the her waist. She had gold bands on her upper arms and neck with a purple one on her left thigh that holstered something similar to a gun. The weapon in her matching purple gloved hands was a large metal staff with, what looked like, a sickle on one end.

"I'm Black Canary. Who are you?" She answered calmly.

"I am Warmonga, warrior on my home planet. Are you a hero?" Dinah wasn't expecting this question. But she answered it anyway.

"Yes." One simple word, and the alien's eyes filled with rage as she attacked BC.

* * *

Her Plan B was working better than she thought. She had Batman alone, she sat and waited till he realized it before she went about the next phase in her plan.

There, he stopped and turned around. Now all she has to do is...

* * *

Batman was trying to figure out how everyone could just vanish, when something caught eye.

_There, in that tree_.

He slowly made his way toward it, only to fall through a hole in the ground. He looked up to aim for his grappling hook, but there wasn't an opening to the hole he fell through. Landing on something soft he looked around and was astonished(Yes, you read right, Batman can be astonished too) at what he saw.

* * *

They were all gathered around Dick as he read from a screen above a keypad on the door. "To enter this door you must answer this question: What is a handyman's secret weapon?"

* * *

15,000 Awesome points to whoever can answer this ^ question before YJ can. Yomolly, enjoying this because you do. "_Look. This is sitting...this is standing. I'm standing."-Bob_


	20. Discovery

Okay, 15,000 Awesome points to Kamil the Awesome, Randomkitty101 and inspibrain101.

But, 50,000 Awesome points goes to the person who named off all of the different shows I threw into the last chapter(Explanation for that is coming soon), little miss BANANA HEAD. I am so proud ;)

* * *

"What kind of question is that?" Ava crossed her arms as she glared daggers at the small screen.

"Do you know the answer?" The look Dick saw on her face said 'no'. "Then I say it's a pretty good one."

Peter inched forward as Sam threw out an answer. "It has to be a hammer, cause nothing else makes sense."

Dick frowned. "To _you, _maybe. But to _us_." He turned slightly to address his team. "Remember that show that she liked to watch?"

Wally rolled his eyes. "_Which one_?"

"The one with the lodge, and the van that's painted like a possum." Realization dawned on Wally.

"Oh, _that_ _one." _As Dick typed in the answer Luke leaned over to whisper to Connor.

"Do you know what they're talking about?"

"I have no idea." Just then, with a loud SWOOSH, the door opened. As they went down the hall Peter just had to ask.

"What was the answer?"

Dick smiled as he replied. "Duct tape."

He left a stunned Peter as he made his way forward. He was about four feet ahead when he heard.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

* * *

She had just about had it with that cat when she heard someone yell.

"Seize that girl!"

Artemis turned to find the Queen of hearts and at least enough guard cards to make 3 decks chasing after her. She was confused. Why were they coming toward her? They were suppose to be after Alice, but she didn't see her anywhere.

As she turned around to look for her she noticed she was wearing a skirt. She looked down to find she had on a blue dress with a white apron. Her hands went to her head to find a bow in her hair.

"You better run Alice." The cat was finally going to disappear, but after a moments thought before taking off, running from the Queen's guards, she realized she would prefer the cheshire cat's company.

The Queen's guards were hot on her heels, she still thought this was a dream, but even in her dreams she didn't want to be beheaded. Not to mention there were too many off them for her to fight, especially in her condition. So running it was.

She turned down a rather rocky path, stumbling a few times before she fell completely through a hole in the ground. Before she registered the feeling of falling she landed on something soft.

She opened her clenched eyes to look around. She first noticed that she had her Tigress costume back on. Looking around the room she landed in, her eyes could only settle on one thing. What she found made her have to suppress giggles.

Because Batman in a bean-bag chair, is something you could never take seriously.

* * *

Barry was on his fourteenth cupcake when they decided they wanted to show him around.

"We could go to punchbowl pond and see Rainbow Sherbert!" The girl with the Purple hat, or Gingersnap as he's been told, spoke fast and always sounded excited.

"Or we could go to Huckleberry briar across the fudge river and show him Huckleberry Pie's fort." The one with the orange hat, Orange Blossom(Go fig), said. She was one of the shyer ones.

"What about the seaberry beach? I'm sure he'd love to meet Coco Calypso and Seaberry Delight." The one in overalls, or Angel Cake, suggested. To be honest all these names were making him hungry again.

"If it's alright with you guys I think I'll just explore on my own." He was surprised when he didn't see any of them pout.

_Wow, Bart needs to take lessons from these guys._

"Are you sure? You're our guest you know." The strawberry hat girl, or Strawberry Shortcake. _Seriously, what's with these names?_ Said as she cleared off the table.

"Don't worry, a tuff guy like me can take on anything." He patted her head and got ready to zoom out the door.

"Alright, just be sure to be berry careful. You wouldn't want to run into Purple Pieman or Sour Grapes. Have fun." The last part was said as he went out the door waving to all the kids.

He made his way back to the river to see if he could somehow find a way back to the woods he got lost in. He stretched his arms out in an attempt to find a...something.

He was high above the river on a ledge, not watching where he was stepping. His foot landed on an uneven patch of dirt causing him to fall, sliding towards the sweet smelling river. He caught a branch, holding himself a few feet from the thick substance.

"Well, that was close." SNAP! "I spoke too soo-"SPLAT! The fudge slowly started sucking him under as he tried to free himself, but it was no use. As soon as his head went under he felt like he was falling.

_Falling?_

Landing on something springy he shot up to look himself over. Surprisingly enough, there was not a single splotch of fudge on him. Turning to view where he landed he stared wide eyed at the sight.

Oh this was sooo going underneath Bat-Blackmail.

"Not. One. Word Barry."Eh, maybe not.

* * *

They had walked down the hallway for a few minutes before coming to another door. Dick pressed a few buttons on the pad and then read aloud.

"As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives, each wife had seven bags, each bag had seven cats, each cat had seven kittens. How many were going to St. Ives?"

Everybody began counting on their fingers.

Peter shook his head. "Okay, so, 7 wives, plus, 49 cats..."

"How do you know that there are 49 cats?" Ava had her arms crossed again.

"Because, the seven wives have seven bags each and each bag has seven cats."Peter had a 'duh' expression.

"No. That would make it 49 _bags. _There are 343 cats." Ava said smugly.

"What is the purpose of knowing the number of people headed to this obscure place? I say we just smash the door. Clark?" Hawkwoman, as well as everyone else, stepped aside as Superman "tried" to punch through the door.

"Well, back to doing math problems." Wally said as Clark stepped back from the door puzzled.

Kaldur was trying to remember why that question sounded so familiar...

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Kal?" He looked up from his book he was reading at the table in the kitchen at the mountain to watch her stir the soup she was making for their supper.

"Yes?" She stopped stirring as he said this and came over to sit next to him.

"Do you wanna hear a riddle?" He didn't miss a beat in answering her.

"I suppose." She smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, so this is one my Grandma taught me." She wriggled in her seat in excitement before settling down to tell him. "As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives, each wife had seven bags, each bag had seven cats, each cat had seven kittens. How many were going to St. Ives?"

_**End**_

"I know the answer." Kaldur declared as he made his way forward. He punched in a few keys and everyone waited for a moment before the door opened with a slight WOOSH.

"Ah, cool. What was it?" Wally waited as patiently as everyone else was for the answer.

"As _I_ was going to St. Ives. There was only one man headed for that destination, the mention of people he met along the way was merely a distraction." He said as he walked through the now opened door, everyone following just behind.

* * *

Black Canary was getting tired, she had been fighting this behemoth of a woman for about 20 minutes and she was already _very_ tempted to call it quits.

"AHHHHH!" BC just barely managed to dodge the weapon now stuck into the earth before her, she was not, however, able to get away from the hole it created. She fought to try and hold on to, _something. _But her arms were too tired and she fell.

What surprised her more than the fact that the fall was so short, was that she landed on a couch, beside Barry.

"Oh, there you are BC. Bats! We're all accounted for." She looked over the room she was apparently in taking note of where everybody was.

Sitting in bean-bag chairs in front of her were Batman and Artemis, on the opposite wall was J'onn sitting on a couch similar to her and Barry's(which is a dusty blue) and next to his couch was a door. The walls and floor were white, and on the wall behind the bean-bag chairs was a third couch three times bigger than theirs. Other than that there wasn't anything foreboding about the room.

"How?" Was all she managed. But Flash understood.

"I was almost drowned in a fudge river when I fell through the ceiling into here. Bats apparently, though I doubt it, found this place. Artemis fell down the rabbit hole, and we were just about to ask J'onn how he got here." He turned from facing her to the martian now, his face never held anything but a stoic expression as he told them.

"I do not wish to speak of the matter." Barry shot him a puzzled look.

"O-kay. How 'bout you BC? How'd you get here?" She shook her head and leaned back into the softness of the comfy couch.

"I was fighting an alien who was in search for someone she calls "the great blue". She has apparently been stopped by heroes before in her search, so, she hates all heroes. I spent the last, I guess, 20 minutes fighting her."

As she finished her story she remembered what Barry told her about how he had gotten there.

"Fudge river?" She had one eyebrow raised.

He frowned at her. "Hey, you try swimming in fudge, it's berry hard."

She busted out laughing as Batman reprimanded him.

"Flash. Are you using your name as a literary joke again?"

"What!? _No_." Just then the door next to J'onn opened and a familiar voice rung out.

"I told you I knew the answer."

* * *

They had walked even further this time, downhill even, as they made their way through the strange tunnel. Stranger than the tunnel, was how it was still lit, even though they were a good ways from point of entry.

Kaldur stopped so abruptly in front of the door that a few of the people ran into him. He ignored that as he brought the keypad to life, and read aloud.

"If I'm a man of means by no means, what am I?" Everyone grew silent in thought.

"I know what it is." Wally began to step forward but Dick grabbed his arm.

"It's probably more complicated than that." Wally shrugged him off.

"Dude, I know the answer. Trust me." Dick rolled his eyes.

Ava scoffed. "Prove it then."

Wally was waiting for someone to say that. As he made his way back to the keypad he began to sing.

"Trailer for sale or rent. Rooms to lent, 50 cents. No phone, no pool, no pets. I ain't got no cigarettes, ah but, two hours of pushin' broom buys an, 8 by 12 4 bit room. I'm a man of means by no means..." He walked over to the keypad and typed something in as he finished his little musical number. "King of the road."

The door opened just then. "I told you I knew the answer."

* * *

She had them all exactly where she needed them. Now all she had to do was tell them, and that wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Yomolly till next time saying "_I don't want to be baked in a pie! I don't like gravy."-Babs_


	21. Reasons

Artemis stared in shock. "W-Wally?"

He could hear all the strangled emotions in her voice at once through his name. He went over to her before anyone could blink and immediately brought her up into a hug.

Their "moment" was interrupted when they heard a grunt from behind. Apparently Wonder Woman hit Batman.

"That's for forgetting the blueprints." Bruce refused to rub the back of his head.

After he hugged Artemis again he wrapped his shocked Uncle into a tight embrace. Barry sniffled a few times before speaking. "I missed you,...so much. So berry much."

Wally pulled back and gave him a weird expression. Dinah just laughed again.

"Don't worry. He's been saying that since he almost drowned in a "fudge river"." Wally eyed her suspiciously trying to figure out what she meant before turning back to Artemis to give her a kiss.

Before he could he was whacked in the head. "OW!" He rubbed the side of his head. "Guess I deserved that."

She pulled him closer. "You also deserve this." He tipped his head down so his lips would meet her's as they expressed all their words they had a hard time saying through the simple, sweet loving contact.

Wally ignored his Uncle's wolf whistle. But when the wall in front of him cleared her throat..._wait, what!?_

They all turned to see a familiar face.

Dick's eyes went wide with disbelief. It couldn't be _her_. She was gone.

But here in front of him through,what looked like a live feed, was Emmali(Pronounced Emily)alive and well. The pointed cowl on her costume was down so he could see her face clearly. Hair as brown and long as ever, color changing eyes blue from her mood.

Questions swam in his head but before him, or anyone could say anything she began to speak.

"I know this is a shock, me being alive and all. But there isn't much time for detailed stories and explanations.

The Light and Cadmus from another dimension similar to yours has formed an alliance to be rid the three different dimensions, yours, Cadmus's and the one your are currently in, or otherwise known as, earth-1, earth-16 and Marvel Universe, heroes. The force they are using to get rid of all of you is not to be trifled with. I believe most of you know of the justice lords. Which is why I lead you all here. You can't be rid of them while staying inside your ethics. That's why I will be doing this for you. To get rid of them once and for all. They're too dangerous to be left among us. None of you have any choice in the matter, I'm keepin y'all in that room till the threat is gone.

Oh, one more thing before I go kick butt for you guys. I left some food in there in case y'all get hungry. There are enough cookies for everyone, so no horking.

Shadow, over and out."

The screen went dark. Everyone stood frozen eyes still on the screen.

Dick stared at it as if that would will her to come back. But he knew it wouldn't, once she has her mind set on something there's no changing it.

_Stubborn woman_

Wally walked over to the door and began running his fingers along the edge. He looked like he was searching for something, and Dick knew what.

"Wally" He slowly approached his best friend. "You know there's no way out until she lets us out." He paused for a moment, but didn't turn around.

"I know. But you know what else I know?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I know she needs our help. She's powerful, and I know she can do it by herself, but not unscathed." Dick watched Wally search frantically for a few more moments before he put his arms out and stopped him.

Wally wasn't one to give up easily, but realizing that even Superman hadn't even been able to punch through the previous door he stopped his searched and did the only thing he knew to help her. He prayed

* * *

She ended the transmission and pulled her grey hood over her head, she wasn't Emmali, no, now she was Shadow.

She had hoped that plan A had worked. But then again she had 'hoped', and just in case created a plan B. Of course she had enough plans to fill the alphabet, twice.

She had created replicas of her and Spidey's teams out of some dirt earlier and had them sitting around the fire, she also created, as bait.

This was one of her favorite powers. She could take any substance and change it's color, shape, the way it felt, and could turn it into whatever she wanted. She could even give it a voice thanks to her Martian like abilities.

Her least favorite, however, was her ability to absorb energy from anything and everything at it's purest, raw form and turn it loose. It was her least favorite because in it's path it left utter destruction. She was hoping to not have to use this power, but if she can't beat them that will be the only option she'll have left.

She turned invisible and sat perched on a tree branch. She only had to wait for a few minutes before noon before the action started.

She suddenly saw a batarang sticking out of Sam's head. Immediately she dropped her hold on the bait and they all turned back to dirt. This caused confusion, and slowly several menacing versions of the JL were working their way toward the now empty ash pit.

They circled around it, making them easier targets. She counted at least 4 of each member.

_Crap_

She slipped down from her spot. She concentrated on the structure of her body as she began to separate and morph into a pack of wolves. She would need to get rid of the speedsters and lanterns first.


	22. Souviner

She spread out around them sneaking up as close as she could before she lunged toward three of the flashes and the four lanterns. The one's after the flashes took out their hamstrings while the one's after the lanterns went for their throats immediately hitting their mark.

She had to immobilize the runners first so they couldn't escape.

_7 down_

As soon as she leapt off the the lifeless clones she returned to her original form, once she was done she pulled a saber made of kryptonite out from her backpack she always kept on her. It was made out of magicians material allowing her to put literally anything she wanted into it and it never took up any space.

She lunged for the big, bad, blue boy, she couldn't call him boy scout anymore, and ran him through, barely having time to dodge an angry thanagarian. She flipped over the warrior's head, took her feet out from under her and severed her jugular.

_9 down_

A hideous creature, she could only guess was on mars, came pummeling toward her. She launched herself in the air and ignited herself on fire, flames burning from her hands and eyes she threw the hungry flames at the varying creatures trying to reach her, turning them all to ashes.

Putting out her flames she caught sight of a yellow blur. She shielded herself in a forcefield and lifted the dirt where he was, creating a tunnel he had no choice but to follow. But before she could get him at the finish line she was knocked out of the air by an angry horde of flying women.

She hit the ground with a small thud, but before they could reach her she was on her feet again and in hand-to-hand combat with the dark knight himself.

She couldn't waste any time, they were all zoning in on her now. She blocked him one last time, but it was a fake out, leaving her left side wide open he took the opportunity and jabbed a batarang into her side.

She fell to her knees clutching herself as they all calmly gathered around her now.

"You really thought you could protect them." Batman smirked "But you can't, because even you, are one of us."

She shook her head, she knew they were lies. Only she knew, and only she was ever going to know. So she mustered all the strength she could and put plan ZZ into action.

She planted her hands firmly on the ground and brought up another shield to protect herself enough so she could finish out the process. Slowly but surely everything around her lost it's color as she absorbed all the energy she could hold.

By the time they all realized what she was doing it was too late. She locked them into force field between her and the forest.

She stood on shaky legs and rose slowly into the air above them, she was nearly bursting with the energy she was trying to contain, she saw them shielding her eyes, she could only guess that she probably looked like the sun.

She had trouble concentrating the energy because of her injury, but she pushed on anyway. As she was about to release it she couldn't help but quote a certain show this reminded her of, even though she knew none of them would get it.

"Chaos...CONTROL!" She screamed as she felt the energy fall from her and demolish everything within her shields.

After a few seconds she felt the energy return to its original state and she released her hold on everything, doing so she fell ungracefully to the ground with a '_crunch'_ and began to bleed out.

* * *

They waited for a few agonizing minutes when Ava noticed that the room looked like it was going on the fritz.

"Uh, guys?" She stood up from her spot on the floor and stared at the wall. "Is it suppose to do that?"

They all got up to watch as the walls seemed to glitch, after watching for a few more minute they faded away completely to reveal a war zone.

There was a giant circle of nothing but ash and burnt grass, and if it were possible, the surrounding area seemed to have grown dull in color. But what caught their attention and held was the prone figure in the middle of the ash field.

Dick took off running as soon as he noticed her, the others not far behind. He was the third to reach her side, Barry and Wally being the first's.

He stared down at the offending object sticking out of her side and recognized it as a batarang. He felt his knees go weak as he went down to hold her hand and help with anything he could.

She spluttered as they moved her slightly. "D-Dick." She barley croaked out his name before a coughing fit overtook her. As he helped support her he noticed the blood on his hands that she expelled from her lungs.

Superman scanned over her injuries and turned back to Batman. "She has a few broken vertebrae and a punctured lung."

Aqualad rushed over to the tents and came back with their Walkie-talkie's and began radioing for help.

Dick gently helped Wally lay her back down as Ava came over with some extra clothes to help here external wound. Spiderman sealed it around her side to keep it tight.

They sat there patiently waiting as Wally talked to her. "You're gonna be okay, it's gonna be alright."

She shook her head at this and Dick felt her hand slip out of her glove that he was now holding. He watched as she used her fingers to wiggle her purity ring off of her ring finger and firmly press it into Wally's hand. His eyes got big and she laughed for a sec before hacking again. After she calmed down she began talking through broken sentences.

"S-sou...venir. N-not...af...raid to...die. Die...ing me...ans...go...ing h-home." She shook Wally's hand that she put her ring into a little. "Pl...ease...d-do...n't...f-forget. M-my...b-b...oys" The last part was only heard by Dick and Wally for it was barley above a whisper.

They watched as her breathing became ragged until it stopped altogether and her hand fell limp from Wally's. Just like that, and she was gone.

* * *

Yomolly wrapping things up saying _"1 o'clock and aaaaallllss weell." -Nutsy_


	23. Epilogue

**This is just the Epilogue**

* * *

They sat watching her holographic image flicker. It didn't do her justice.

The trip home was depressing. S.H.I.E.L.D had gotten their a few minutes too late. Dick begged her till then not to leave agian, and Wally hadn't stopped clutching her ring.

Spiderman and the team apologized more times than he ever cared to hear. Fury had her body preserved until they completed the machine, and helped transport it.

Out of precaution Fury and Batman exchanged distress signals for whatever might occur, and as soon as they were zapped by the machine they found themselves aboard the watchtower.

The funeral wasn't all that much. They buried her in the graveyard at the manor, and gave her a hologram at the tower.

Artemis was too depressed to tell Wally about her condition, but she had to soon. She finally worked up the courage a week later and brought him over to sit on the couch at their home in Palo alto.

"Wally." She looked intently at his face, worried at what his reaction would be. "I, need to tell you something."

He grabbed her hand and waited for her to continue, his already sad face littered with worry.

She smiled at this, taking a deep breath she continued. "I'm...pregnant."

She watched him for a few minutes before she held her hand up in front of his face, waving it then snapping her fingers.

His eyes suddenly blinked and a corny smile spread across his face, and then he was gone.

He was back before she got off the couch, kneeling in front of her he opened a little black velvet box, exposing a 4.5 carat diamond ring.

"I figured now was as good as a time as any." He gave a nervous chuckle. "So,...what do you say?"

She stared at the ring a little longer, then brought her eyes up to meet his. She smiled. "Yes." One word and she found herself with an arm full of speedster.

He abruptly pulled back. "I didn't hurt him did I? 'sokisn'the?"

She laughed, she didn't understand what he said, but she knew why he was worried.

"We're fine, don't worry." She gave him a kiss as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Wally didn't really want this souvenir in particular, so he gave it to Dick to hold on to.

He was out at her gave again fingering the smooth piece of metal. He laid a rose at the base of the headstone.

"I won't forget. I promise." He would never forget.

"Who was she?" He turned and saw Tim standing a few feet behind him.

"She, was the best den mother we ever had." He turned and followed Tim inside, tucking her ring back inside a compartment in his belt.

* * *

Yomolly saying a final fairwell _"To my wife Bernice, I'll be coming straight home after the meeting, and to all you people out their watching, from Harold me and the rest of the lodge, keep your stick on the ice." -Red _


End file.
